Toujour Purs
by simplyneneng
Summary: cerita dramione yang sedikit diluar cerita asli mereka. Draco dan Hermione pacaran? disela semua rintangan, mereka tetap bertahan. COMPLETE! so, enjoy! :D
1. She's a Beautiful Girl

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter's characters are belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling. I don't own them**

**Warning: OOC, typos, lebayness, sinetroness, gejeness, terlalu singkat, *siap ditimpukin reader* **

**Preface: Setting di hogwarts, tahun keenam. Voldemort udah mati 31 Oktober 1981 saat menyerang Harry Potter kecil di Godric's Hollow. so, NO VOLDEMORT HERE!**

**enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. She's a Beautiful Girl<strong>

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Malfoy? Butuh berapa kali lagi kukatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa!" Bentakan Hermione Granger membahana diseluruh kastil hingga membuat para murid menghentikan kegiatan makan siang mereka di Aula Besar demi melihat apa yang sedang terjadi diantara kedua murid kebanggaan Hogwarts tersebut.

Cowok berambut pirang didepan Hermione dengan santai menyandarkan dirinya kedinding dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya, menjawabnya santai, "Oh, ayolah Granger. Kalau begitu tolong kembalikan buku-buku keparat ini ke perpustakaan dan aku janji tidak akan meminta bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan essayku." Draco Malfoy menyorongkan setumpuk buku-buku milik perpustakaan dengan kakinya kedekat kaki Hermione.

Gadis Gryffindor itu menggeleng-geleng lemah dan mengamati sekitar mereka. Murid-murid sudah mengerubungi mereka. Ia menghela napas, "Baiklah, Malfoy." Ia memungut buku-buku itu dari lantai marmer dan membawanya dengan dua tangan. Saat ia melewati Draco, cowok itu berbisik lirih, "Usaha bagus."

Senyum miring Draco mengembang tipis dibibirnya mengiringi langkah Hermione yang menjauh. Cowok itu menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi dan seketika membuyarkan kerumunan penonton saat ia melewati mereka semua yang membelah memberi jalan pada Draco. Malfoy muda itu berjalan menyusul gadis berambut cokelat yang baru saja membentaknya diluar Aula Besar.

Hermione menoleh mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang ia kenal dan langsung menyodorkan setumpuk buku yang ia bawa, "Argh, ini berat sekali kau tahu."

"Kau sih berteriak keras sekali sampai-sampai semua anak kurang kerjaan itu keluar dari Aula Besar. Coba kau pikir kalau kita ketahuan." Draco dan Hermione berjalan beriringan menuju kesuatu lorong yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua, alih-alih ke perpustakaan.

Hermione mengeluarkan napas berat, "Lagipula kau juga sih. Kenapa kau mengajakku berbicara didepan Aula Besar? Apalagi saat beberapa murid lewat. Untung aku cepat tanggap dan membentakmu."

Draco menaruh buku-buku itu dilantai saat mereka sampai dilorong rahasia mereka, "Untung saja ada buku-buku sialan ini. Huh, aku tidak habis pikir."

"Tidak habis pikir tentang apa?"

"Tentangku yang kini berpacaran dengan kelahiran Muggle sepertimu dan harus bersembunyi dari semua orang tentang hubungan kita."

Wajah Hermione menandakan gadis itu merasa kesal, "Kenapa sih kau masih saja mempermasalahkan soal status darah? Kelahiran Muggle, kelahiran penyihir, apa bedanya? Toh kita sama-sama penyihir."

"Tentu saja berbeda, Hermione." Draco menatap gadisnya itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dideskripsikan, "Untuk apa kita sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini jika saja kau kelahiran penyihir berdarah murni? Sudahlah, tidak penting."

"Tidak penting atau kau sudah mulai lelah membahasnya?" Hermione menatap Draco tajam kedalam mata kelabu cowok itu.

Cowok itu menggeleng, "Sudahlah, Hermione. Hentikan membahas hal ini."

Kini giliran Hermione yang menggeleng, "Tidak. kau sudah terlanjur membahasnya terlebih dulu. Jadi, apa aku salah karena aku kelahiran muggle? Apa _penyihir lain sepertiku_ masih juga tidak pantas bersama para penyihir berdarah murni _kecuali_ penyihir tersebut mati-matian mencintainya?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Entahlah. Aku lelah, sayang. Boleh aku kembali ke asramaku? Lagipula belum saatnya kita berduaan seperti ini."

"Terserah kau saja."

Cowok itu mengambil buku-buku yang tergeletak dilantai, mencium kening sang gadis Gryffindor, dan beranjak dari sisi Hermione yang terlihat amat kesal sekarang.

Selalu saja hal itu. Masalah lama yang masih saja menjadi bahasan utama mereka.

.

"Jangan bahas apa yang kita bicarakan tadi siang." Ujar Draco sebelum duduk disamping Hermione dilorong yang sama malam harinya.

Tanpa disangka, Hermione hanya menggeleng pelan, "Setelah kupikir-pikir, setidaknya seorang penyihir darah murni dari keluarga bangsawan penyihir sudah menerimaku sepenuhnya." Ia lalu tersenyum kepada Draco yang juga balik tersenyum kepadanya.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun semuanya berjalan seperti ini. hubungan diam-diam harus dilakukan oleh Draco dan Hermione agar tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Draco sangat menjaga kerahasiaan ini mengingat keluarganya merupakan salah satu keluarga penyihir berdarah murni konservatif yang memikirkan status darah tiap penyihir yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Dan Hermione Jean Granger adalah keturunan Muggle.

Setiap malam mereka menghabiskan waktu dilorong tersebut sampai larut. Kehidupan mereka disiang hari tetap biasa seperti dahulu, saling mengejek dan bertengkar. Bahkan saling acuh tak acuh. Tapi dimalam hari, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Hey, kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?" Hermione menyenggol lengan Draco yang keliatan sedang melamun. Cowok itu tersadar, berpikir sebentar dan menggeleng, "Oh ayolah, Draco. Sekarang tanggal 12 Februari. 2 hari lagi Valentine! Pantas saja Ginny dari kemarin sibuk membuat sesuatu bersama teman-temannya didapur."

Draco mendengus. Kentara sekali tidak menyukai segala hal tentang hari yang dibahas oleh kekasihnya, "Huh. Valentine hanya akal-akalan toko cokelat dan bunga agar barang yang mereka jual laku keras. Tidak ada yang istimewa. 2 hari lagi hanya hari kamis seperti biasanya dimana kita harus masuk kelas ramuan bersama Professor Snape."

Tiba-tiba tangan Hermione memukul lengan Draco keras.

"Ouch, apa sih?" Draco mengelus-elus lengannya yang terasa sakit karena pukulan tersebut.

"Kau sama sekali tidak asik, Draco. Seharusnya kau sibuk membelikanku sesuatu atau apapun untuk tanggal 14 nanti. Bukan malah menjelek-jelekkan hari itu." Hermione sudah mulai kesal lagi oleh perkataan Draco setelah tadi siang.

"Tidak perlu menunggu tanggal 14, aku akan membawakan yang kau inginkan saat ini juga kalau kau memintaku. Aku tidak keberatan."

Hermione menatap cowok disampingnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa?"

Hermione terlihat akan menumpahkan segala yang ada diotaknya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena terlalu bingung mana yang harus ia utarakan terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya menggeleng.

"Hanya masalah tanggal dan kau tidak mau berbicara denganku? Bagus sekali."

Akhirnya Hermione sudah tidak tahan lagi, "Kau menjengkelkan sekali, Draco Lucius Malfoy! Bagus sekali karena aku sangat mencintaimu sehingga tak tahu harus berkata apa." Wajah Hermione merah dan ia menunduk setelah mengutarakan kekesalannya. Sementara Draco dengan tenang hanya mengusap-usap punggung Hermione sambil bersiul-siul.

"Kau harus siap dengan segala kelakuan iseng dan menjengkelkanku, sayang. Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua?"

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dan menepis tangan Draco dari punggungnya, "Sangat biasa." Ia lalu beranjak pergi dari lorong tersebut. Meninggalkan Draco sendirian.

.

Hermione termenung sendirian dengan sarapannya yang hanya ia main-mainkan dengan sendok dan garpunya sambil melihat yang terjadi didalam Aula Besar.

Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, setiap gadis memberikan hadiah kepada cowok yang mereka sukai ataupun kekasih mereka, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dari tempat ia duduk, ia bisa melihat puluhan kado berada dihadapan Draco dimeja Slytherin. Dihadapannya sendiripun ada tiga kado yang ia terima. Satu dari Cormac McLaggen, satu dari seorang cowok kelas 7 dari Hufflepuff, dan satu lagi dari Dennis Creevey. Namun ia tidak menerima apapun dari Draco Malfoy. Itulah yang membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Ginny Weasley tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu Aula Besar bersama Harry Potter. Ginny membawa sebuah bungkusan kado yang cukup besar ditangannya. ia tersenyum lebar lalu duduk didepan Hermione.

"Whoa.. kau mendapat 3 kado, Hermione. Kenapa tidak kau buka?" Ginny memekik melihat kado didepan sahabatnya itu.

"Umm…" Hermione menatap Ginny dan Harry bergantian, "…nanti saja diruang rekreasi setelah pelajaran."

Ginny kini sudah meneliti bungkusan kado-kado tersebut untuk mengetahui siapa pengirimnya, "Cormac… Justin… Dennis! Wow, Dennis mengirimimu kado. Lucu sekali.."

Lama kelamaan Hermione tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ginny selanjutnya. Ia larut dalam lamunannya dan tatapannya memandang lurus kearah Draco Malfoy.

.

"BRUK!"

Tangan Hermione dengan tidak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan perkamen dimeja diruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Kecerobohan seperti ini sangat tidak Hermione. Beberapa anak yang sedang duduk membantu Hermione memunguti perkamen-perkamen itu dan menumpuknya lagi dengan rapi diatas meja.

"Terimakasih." Hermione melangkah mendekati Ginny dan Lavender yang sedang duduk didepan perapian mengamati Hermione semenjak gadis itu menabrak meja.

"Ada apa sih denganmu?" Ginny menatapnya keheranan, "Dari tadi melamun, sekarang menabrak meja. Sama sekali bukan seperti Hermione yang kukenal 6 tahun ini. Seperti… ada yang kau sembunyikan."

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu seadanya. Ia membuka buku yang tergeletak disampingnya namun otaknya berada ditempat lain.

"Hermione…" Lavender kini melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hermione yang kembali terlihat melamun, "Oh tidak! sepertinya kau sudah ketularan penyakit melamun Luna, Hermione."

"Tidak, tidak! kenapa sih dengan kalian? Dengar, aku tak apa-apa. Tak perlu khawatir."

Mereka berdua menatap Hermione, "Sungguh? Dan kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari kami?"

Hermione balik menatap mereka cukup lama sampai akhirnya menggeleng.

.

"HEY! Ada apa denganmu, Malfoy?"

Keributan kembali terjadi antara dua murid kebanggaan sekolah tersebut. Kali ini didalam Aula Besar saat makan siang. Semua memperhatikan bagaimana mata Hermione berkilat-kilat menahan marah setelah Draco dengan sengaja menginterupsi jalannya dan menyenggol bahu gadis itu sehingga membuat Hermione kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh bersama semua buku yang ia bawa.

"K-KAU…" Hermione tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya melainkan malah menunduk mengambili buku-bukunya. Draco masih berdiri menunggu gadis itu selesai memberesi bukunya yang berjatuhan.

Hermione bangkit berdiri dan menuding kearah Draco, "Apa kau ada masalah denganku?" tanya Hermione dengan nada suara normal seraya sedikit mendongak. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Kau dan aku punya masalah bersama, Miss." Jawab Draco dengan suara yang lebih lembut sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya selain Hermione.

Dada Hermione naik turun karena gadis itu benar-benar menahan amarah pada Draco. Tak peduli cowok itu adalah kekasihnya. Dimalam hari, ya. Tapi tidak disiang hari.

"Tidak akan selesai dengan menjatuhkan buku-bukuku." Ujar Hermione tak kalah lirihnya.

Mata Draco mengarah pada buku yang dibawa Hermione, "Periksa isi buku-buku itu." Draco lalu memasang senyum miring yang amat disukai Hermione dan pergi menuju meja Slytherin.

.

"Draco!" Hermione mencari-cari Draco dilorong rahasia mereka. Setelah memeriksa satu persatu buku-bukunya seperti yang diucapkan Draco, ia menemukan secarik kertas yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus ke lorong itu pukul 8 malam.

"Hey, ini sudah jam 8." Tetap tidak ada sahutan apapun. Hermione pun duduk disalah satu jendela sembari menunggu Draco datang.

Tiba-tiba tangan besar menutup kedua matanya dari belakang. Hermione tidak sempat menjerit karena pemilik tangan itu segera bersuara,

"Tenang, ini aku." Suara Draco yang lembut membuat Hermione sedikit tenang.

Draco menuntunnya untuk berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah. Tangan Draco yang menutup matanya tiba-tiba hilang dan matanya ringan untuk terbuka.

"Apa yang kau-" kata-kata Hermione tidak selesai saat melihat Draco dihadapannya membawa sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar dan perlahan membukanya. Hermione menutup mulutnya yang ternganga melihat isi kotak yang dibawa Draco.

"Ini hadiah Valentine ku untukmu, Hermione. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat memberikannya padamu." Draco mengambil kalung emas putih berliontin huruf H itu dari kotaknya dan memakaikannya dileher Hermione yang masih tercengang.

"Draco, ini…" Hermione memainkan liontin itu dengan tangannya, "…cantik sekali."

"Hadiah yang cantik untuk gadis tercantik. Adil kan?"

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alohaaaaaaaa! *histeris sendiri*<strong>_

_**seneng bisa balik lagi dan bikin ff multichapter. AAAAAAA!**_

_**berkat liburan kuliah yang terlalu panjang, akhirnya tercipta satu lagi ide gila tentang dramione.**_

_**hope you enjoy it, guys.**_

_**please review :) **_


	2. Party Crusher

**Chapter 2. Party Crusher**

Sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak malam dimana Draco memberinya kalung yang amat indah itu. Pagi harinya Hermione dihujani berjuta pertanyaan tentang siapa yang memberinya kalung itu. Ingin sekali Hermione menjawab yang sesungguhnya, namun ia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Ayahku mengirimkannya dari Australia."

Dan hela kekaguman terdengar disana-sini karena menginginkan kalung yang serupa. Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum dan sesekali mencari Draco dari sudut matanya, cowok itupun akan tersenyum seketika itu juga.

Para murid kelas 7 bersiap untuk kelulusan mereka 2 minggu lagi. Pesta kelulusan boleh dihadiri oleh murid kelas 5 dan 6 juga asalkan mereka memiliki pasangan. Sudah dipastikan Ginny pasti akan hadir dengan Harry sementara Lavender akan pergi dengan Ron.

"Kau tidak pergi?" Harry, Ron, Ginny, dan Lavender merasa kecewa saat Hermione menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ginny.

"Sayang sekali, Hermione. Padahal kami semua ikut. Kau mau kami carikan pasangan?" Lavender menawarkan bantuan yang langsung disetujui oleh yang lain, "Kau bisa pergi bersama Dean mungkin, atau Seamus."

"Tapi Dean akan pergi dengan Katie. Sedangkan Seamus kudengar baru saja mengajak Luna." Sahut Ron.

"Luna?" Ginny terbelalak senang, "Syukurlah ia mendapat pasangan. Akan sangat seru bila ada dia disana. Ayolah Hermione, kau harus ikut."

Hermione berpikir keras diantara teman-temannya. Tidak mungkin kan ia datang bersama Draco ke pesta itu. Bisa-bisa seisi sekolah akan gempar dan malah membuat kacau semuanya. Tapi jika tidak dengan Draco, dengan siapa ia pergi?

"Oh!" Lavender menjentikkan jarinya diudara membuat semua menoleh kearahnya, "Bagaimana kalau Cormac? Cormac McLaggen, yeah. Ia kan sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, Hermione. Pasti ia mau pergi denganmu. Lagipula valentine kemarin ia juga memberimu hadiah kan? Apa isinya?"

Hermione bergidik membayangkan Cormac. Ditambah lagi setelah ia membuka kado darinya dan mendapati sebuah gaun dengan warna dan corak yang luar biasa mencolok dan norak didalam kotak kado tersebut. Tapi… Cormac bisa jadi membantunya kali ini untuk datang ke pesta itu.

.

"Kau datang ke pesta itu? Dengan siapa?"

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Hermione dan Draco duduk ditepi jendela menghadap keluar kastil dilorong rahasia mereka. Ia mengutarakan rencananya untuk datang ke pesta kelulusan.

"Dengan Cormac McLaggen. Ia mengajakku berkat hasutan Lavender dan aku mengiyakan."

Draco menatapnya seolah Hermione adalah wanita jalang yang tidak memiliki harga diri.

"Apa?" Hermione terganggu dengan tatapan mata Malfoy muda itu, "Tidak mungkin jika aku datang bersamamu. Kesempatan satu-satunya hanyalah Cormac."

Barulah Draco mengangguk-angguk mengerti atas penjelasan Hermione.

"Kau juga datanglah ke pesta itu. Ajak seseorang, sebelum yang cantik habis disambar yang lain."

Dilihatnya cowok disampingnya itu mendengus. Terang-terangan menolak ide Hermione.

"Oh, ayolah Draco. Untukku?" rayu Hermione dengan mata memohon. Draco menatapnya sesaat lalu akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengajak Daphne Greengrass. Lebih baik daripada Pansy ataupun Milicent. Semoga saja belum ada yang mengajaknya."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di pesta!" sahut Hermione riang.

.

Suasana didalam kastil Hogwarts amat riuh malam itu. Aula Besar dihias sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat megah dan elegan meski masih dengan hiasan panji-panji tiap asrama dibagian atasnya. Namun lebih mewah.

Cormac McLaggen menunggu didepan asrama Gryffindor dengan tuxedo yang membuatnya terlihat cemerlang. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu muncul. Hermione Granger melangkah keluar dari lukisan Nyonya Gemuk dengan gaun malam berwarna peach selutut dengan rok mengembang dibagian bawah. Rambutnya ia tata rapi dengan hiasan pita kecil disisi sebelah kiri.

"Bagaimana? Sempurna, kan?" Lavender tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Hermione dengan dress selutut warna pink pucat dan langsung mengedipkan matanya pada Cormac. Menggoda cowok itu.

"Sempurna!" Cormac langsung meraih tangan kanan Hermione dan meletakkannya dilengan kirinya, "Siap berangkat?"

Hermione dengan setengah hati tersenyum menjawab pertanyaannya lalu mengikuti Cormac berjalan menuju Aula Besar. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat keempat temannya yang berpasang-pasangan.

Sesampainya digerbang Aula Besar, ia sekilas melihat Draco dalam balutan tuxedo bergandengan dengan Daphne Greengrass yang terlihat cantik sekali malam itu. Entah apakah ia sanggup melihatnya keduanya lagi karena mereka tampak sangat serasi. Cormac mengajaknya berdansa. Namun tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang amat ia kenal bergema di Aula Besar. Luna Lovegood yang bertindak sebagai _master of ceremony_ berada diatas panggung.

"Dansa kali ini akan sangat berbeda karena kalian akan bertukar pasangan setiap 4 kali putaran bersama pasangan dansa awal kalian. Nah jadi, ayo kita mulai!"

Luna turun dengan buru-buru lalu mendarat pada Seamus dan memulai dansa dengan iringan musik dinamis yang diputar. Semua mengikuti. Termasuk Hermione dan Cormac.

1, 2, 3, 4 kali putaran. Cormac mengoper Hermione pada cowok yang tadinya berdansa bersama Cho Chang.

4 kali putaran berikutnya.

"Harry!"

Harry Potter menangkap tangan Hermione yang dioper oleh cowok sebelumnya. Namun Harry tidak sempat berkomentar karena irama musik yang membuatnya terlalu bersemangat.

4 putaran ketiga.

Tangan Hermione ditangkap dengan tangkas oleh seseorang dengan kulit tangan yang begitu pucat. Ia mendongak.

"Hai, sayang."

Draco memutar tangan Hermione yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan senyumnya meskipun ia yakin tidak akan ada yang sempat memperhatikan kala mereka berdansa bersama. 4 kali putaran dan Draco harus menyerahkan Hermione ke cowok berikutnya sementara ia meraih tangan Katie Bell dari Harry.

4 kali putaran. Blaise Zabini.

4 kali putaran. Justin Finch-Fletcher.

4 kali putaran. Seamus Finnigan.

Mereka semua terus berputar sampai akhirnya Hermione kembali kepada Cormac dan begitu pula yang lain, kembali pada pasangan mereka semula. Kepalanya sudah berputar-putar tak karuan sementara Cormac malah menggandengnya keluar Aula Besar dan dengan kecepatan yang tidak terduga, ia menekan tubuh Hermione kedinding batu dengan sebelah tangannya saat mereka sudah berada dilorong kosong tak jauh dari sana.

"Cormac, apa-apaa-"

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini, Hermione." Wajah Cormac begitu lapar dan seolah yang dapat mengenyangkannya hanyalah Hermione, "Kau... sempurna!"

Hermione berusaha menepis tangan Cormac sekuat tenaga namun ternyata tenaga cowok itu tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan penuhnya.

"Cormac, Lepaskan!"

Sebelah tangan Cormac yang bebas kini mendekap mulut Hermione menghindari gadis itu menjerit dan menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Kau tahu kan aku sudah menginginkanmu sejak lama. Nah, kupikir tawaran Brown untuk mengajakmu ke pesta ini adalah langkah awalku mendapatkanmu."

Tangan Cormac semakin kuat menahan gerak tubuh Hermione yang bergeliat memberontak dibawah tangannya. Wajahnya semakin ia dekatkan pada wajah Hermione yang ketakutan setengah mati. Ia menggigit tangan Cormac yang menutupi mulutnya dengan keras hingga cowok itu menggigit bibir menahan sakit dan menahan agar tidak bersuara. Ia melepas tangannya dari bibir Hermione.

"Jangan-pernah-berpikir-kau-bisa-mendapatkanku-dengan-cara-seperti-ini!" suara Hermione bergetar dan terputus-putus namun penuh dengan amarah.

"_Tolong siapa saja temukan aku sekarang juga!" _pinta Hermione didalam hatinya.

"Ohya, Hermione. Tentu saja bisa." Kelakar Cormac sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu.

Sebelum Cormac menghabisi Hermione, seseorang menutupkan kantong kertas pada kepala Cormac dan memukulnya menjauh dari Hermione. Hermione mengumpulkan udara sebanyak yang ia bisa dengan terengah-engah setelah lepas dari cengkeraman Cormac dan menghampiri orang tersebut yang wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh Hermione karena kurangnya cahaya dilorong itu. Meminta perlindungan.

"Draco?" Hermione sedikit kaget saat mendapati mata kelabu dihadapannya dan menyebut nama yang ia ingat memiliki mata itu dengan nada lirih.

Draco hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir dan menyuruh Hermione kembali ke Aula Besar.

Hermione mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu Aula Besar. Sebelum masuk, ia melihat Draco memukuli Cormac yang sudah tergeletak dilantai marmer.

.

"Benar kau tidak tahu siapa yang memukuli McLaggen?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari Ginny adalah yang kesekian kalinya ia dengar sepagian ini. Bahkan baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari kamarnya di asrama Gryffindor, pertanyaan itu sudah menyerangnya.

Cormac ditemukan tergeletak di sebuah lorong didekat Aula Besar setelah pesta usai tadi malam. Hermione tahu siapa dan apa penyebab itu semua, tapi ia memilih menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan gelengan tak mengerti.

"Ia tiba-tiba menghilang tadi malam." Dan semua akan berhenti menanyainya.

Cormac masih berada dirumah sakit untuk dirawat luka-lukanya. Hermione diam-diam mengunjunginya setelah jam makan siang dengan satu rangkaian bunga yang ia sihir dari udara.

Ia tahu akan seperti apa reaksi cowok itu saat ia muncul dirumah sakit. Dan seperti yang ia perkirakan, cowok itu bereaksi tepat sama dengan yang ia pikirkan.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Sama sekali tidak." Cormac terlihat sangat ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan nanar selagi meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa di meja disebelah tempat tidur Cormac.

"Kau bahkan melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar 100 persen." Lagi-lagi gadis itu menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku dan pada pemukulmu karena kami tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun yang kau lakukan sebenarnya padaku tadi malam dan kelakuanmu yang telah merusak mood pestaku."

"K-kau tahu siapa yang memukuliku?"

Gadis itu mengangkat satu alisnya, "Tentu saja. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya padamu karena aku berhutang budi besar padanya." Hermione mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Cormac dan berbisik dengan nada suara tajam, "_Dan aku bisa saja memintanya untuk memukulimu lagi saat ini juga._"

Raut wajah Cormac makin pucat sementara Hermione tersenyum seakan bukan Hermione yang biasanya menjadi anak manis bagi para guru. Tapi sesaat kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi seperti biasanya. Cormac sedikit ngeri melihat itu semua.

"Nah, cepat sembuh Cormac."

Ia lalu melenggang pergi dari rumah sakit.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong><em>gomen kalo ceritanya masih belum memuaskan. aduuuuhhh ga ngerti kenapa nih ff jatohnya jadi aneh begini.<em>**

**_hmmmm... aku sedang dalam proses menciptakan suasana cerita yang agak lebih hidup kok, doain sukses deh buat ff ini._**

**_ide udah lumayan, tapi gatau gimana nyalurinnya *curhatttt*_**

**_read n review ya guys :)_**

**_merci  
><em>******


	3. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 3. Hide and Seek**

Liburan.

Tidak pernah liburan terasa seperti ini bagi Hermione. Ia berjalan menuju Hogwarts Ekspress bersama Harry, Ron, dan Ginny dengan wajah yang kusut sementara teman-temannya sibuk membicarakan tentang rencana liburan bersama keluarga, sahabat, pacar, ataupun orang yang mereka sukai.

Hermione mendengus dan seketika menarik perhatian Ginny yang berjalan didepannya.

"Ada apa, Hermione? Kau sepertinya kesal sekali hari ini."

"Hah? Apa? Oh, tidak. Aku... tidak apa-apa, Ginny. Tenang saja." Jawab Hermione dengan memaksakan senyum diwajahnya yang jelas sekali terlihat sangat muram sambil memainkan liontin kalung dilehernya. Tapi Ginny membiarkan sahabatnya untuk sesaat. Mungkin nanti di kereta ia bisa mendesak Hermione untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Diujung sana, Draco Malfoy seperti biasa sedang mengganggu bocah-bocah kelas 1 dan 2 untuk mendapat kompartemen terbaik di Hogwarts Ekspress. Entah bagaimana cowok itu selalu terlihat begitu dingin dengan setelan jas dan celana hitamnya sementara yang lain sudah berkeringat disetiap jengkal tubuh mereka karena hawa musim panas yang sudah semakin terasa dibulan Juli ini.

Draco yang berencana akan menghabiskan masa liburnya di Bulgaria untuk menemui kolega bisnis ayahnya, berjanji akan mengirim surat. Ia juga berjanji untuk membawakan Hermione cinderamata dari negara tersebut. Hermione sendiri bukannya tidak mau untuk membagi cerita liburannya, tapi ia akan menghabiskan waktu di The Burrow bersama Harry dan Sirius sementara kedua orangtuanya sedang bekerja di Australia. Dan akan sangat sulit menyembunyikan dari mereka semua bahwa ia sedang berkirim surat dengan sang putra Malfoy.

Lagi-lagi Hermione menghela napas keras. Bahkan saat sudah duduk di salah satu kompartemen di kereta. Ron dan Harry kini mulai ikut berkomentar.

"Ada apa sih kau, Hermione? Dari tadi sepertinya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan." Sahut Harry tiba-tiba yang langsung disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Ron.

"Kau tidak suka kita akan menghabiskan liburan di The Burrow?" tanya Ron, "Well, kau bisa bilang langsung pada kami kalau memang begitu."

Hermione segera menggeleng-geleng, "Bukan begitu. Aku.. tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan orang tuaku yang sedang berada di Australia. Itu saja." Ia lalu tersenyum tipis.

Mereka kompak mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Hermione diliputi rasa bersalah karena semakin hari ia semakin pintar membohongi teman-temannya.

Karena Draco.

.

**The Burrow**

"Harry, tangkap jembalangnya! Itu didepanmu!" Fred berteriak kearah Harry yang berdiri dengan posisi siap berburu jembalang dikebun rumah keluarga Weasley.

Ron berlari kearah Ginny yang membawa dua kantong besar sambil mendekap beberapa jembalang yang memberontak dikedua tangannya. Ia melempar jembalang-jembalang itu kedalam kantong dan menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya.

Hermione duduk dirumput sendirian menonton pertandingan tangkap jembalang itu dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya. Fred satu tim dengan Harry dan memakai baju merah menyala, sedangkan Ron dengan George yang memakai baju tim berwarna kuning. Ia melihat ke langit dan tersentak saat melihat burung hantu yang sangat ia kenal. Ia berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya di The Burrow dan mengunci pintunya.

Burung hantu itu mendarat di jendela kamar itu dengan mulus. Ia mengambil surat yang burung hantu itu jepit diantara jemari kakinya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Hermione mengambil serpihan cracker dan menjatuhkannya didepan burung hantu itu sehingga ia bisa memakannya sementara Hermione membaca surat ditangannya.

"_Hey, Hermione._

_Aku sudah membelikanmu beberapa benda-benda dari Bulgaria. Aku akan kembali besok pagi dengan Rolls Royce ku. Kau tahu, Ibuku sama sekali tidak suka dengan negara ini. Mum memang sangat sensitif bila tidak nyaman dengan suatu tempat. Dan sepertinya Bulgaria salah satunya._

_Seperti yang kutulis disuratku sebelumnya, aku mengunjungi Dumstrang dan kupikir sekolah itu oke juga. Bangunannya bagus sekali dengan arsitektur khas Eropa kuno. Suram dan gelap. Pantas saja Krum memiliki muka seram seperti itu. Jangan bilang kau pernah menyukainya karena mukanya itu. Urgh!_

_Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Weasley dan Potter, eh? Selain berkelakar bersama Black, apalagi?_

_Sincerely,_

_Well, kau sudah tahu siapa aku."_

Hermione tersenyum lebar. Kegiatannya berkirim surat dengan Draco memang sudah berkali-kali membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya. Karena ia selalu mengunci diri dikamar selama setengah sampai satu jam setiap kali surat datang.

"Dengan siapa kau berkirim surat, Hermione? Viktor?" tanya Ginny beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan Hermione hanya akan tersenyum tanpa menjawab apapun sehingga Ginny dan semua penanya akan mengangguk-angguk, menganggap bahwa Viktor lah yang berkirim surat dengannya.

"Nah, terbanglah." Kata Hermione setelah mengaitkan surat balasannya dikaki burung hantu yang dengan tangkas terbang untuk mengantarkan surat kepada tuannya.

"Tok tok tok!"

"Hermione, boleh aku masuk?" suara Ginny menggema dibalik pintu kamar Hermione yang terkunci dari dalam.

Gadis itu lalu membukakan pintu dan mengajak Ginny masuk. Mereka berdua duduk ditempat tidur kecil ditengah ruangan.

"Surat dari Viktor lagi?"

Hermione hanya tersenyum.

"Kau selalu saja hanya tersenyum. Apa benar semua surat itu dari Viktor? Bukankah kalian sudah lama tidak berhubungan?" repet Ginny.

Lagi-lagi Hermione tidak menjawab. Ginny mulai terlihat kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Apa sulitnya sih menjawab pertanyaanku? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Iya kan?"

Hermione akhirnya menghela napas dan menatap Ginny yang kini menampakkan kemiripannya dengan Mrs. Weasley, "Ada sesuatu, Ginny. Tapi aku belum bisa mengatakan satu katapun padamu. Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku janji akan mengatakannya padamu."

"Kapan tepatnya?"

"Hmmmm..." Hermione memutar bola mata, "Disaat yang tepat."

Ginny mengalah, "Baiklah. Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku pingsan atau apapun." Katanya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Hermione.

.

Empat burung hantu mendarat dipangkuan Hermione, Harry, Ron, dan Ginny satu minggu sebelum tanggal 1 September. Mereka segera membuka dan membaca peralatan apa saja yang mereka butuhkan untuk tahun selanjutnya. Pekikan terdengar dari arah Ginny setelah ia membaca suratnya yang berisi nilai OWL nya, sementara Hermione ternganga membaca suratnya.

"Ada apa, Hermione? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Harry. Semua kini berkumpul mengelilingi mereka berempat.

"Aku... Aku terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid tahun ini." Kata Hermione terbata-bata.

"Wow.. Selamat!" pelukan bertubi-tubi diterima Hermione dan Ginny secara bergantian. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley,Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, dan Sirius, serta Harry dan Ron.

"Lalu.." Ginny berbicara pada Hermione, "..siapa yang menjadi Ketua Murid laki-laki?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu, "Semoga seseorang yang kukenal dan bukan seseorang yang menjengkelkan."

"Mungkin Cormac McLaggen." Tebak Ron yang langsung disambut teriakan keras oleh Hermione.

"APA?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan sudah dekat dengannya semenjak pesta kelulusan kemarin."

"Tapi..." Hermione kembali ingat dengan kejadian malam itu, ia bergidik ngeri, "... apa tidak ada kemungkinan lain?"

Harry kini ikut berkomentar, "Bisa jadi Draco Malfoy. Selama ini selalu berada satu peringkat dibawahmu, kan? Mungkin guru-guru mempertimbangkannya."

Ron menunjukkan muka tidak sukanya, sebaliknya Hermione justru menahan senyumnya. Ia sesungguhnya berharap apa yang Harry katakan benar terjadi.

"Yeah, mungkin saja. Draco cukup pintar dibanding Cormac." Sahut Ginny, "Kau setuju denganku, Mione?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk. Ia memikirkan benar perkataan Ginny dan Harry. Bisa jadi memang benar Draco lah yang menjadi Ketua Murid. Cowok itu selalu membayanginya sebagai murid pemegang peringkat dua setelah dirinya.

"Hei, Harry." Hermione menoleh kearah Harry, menyiapkan satu alasan, "Boleh aku meminjam Hedwig? Aku ingin mengirim surat pada orangtuaku dan mengabarinya tentang hal ini."

"Tentu, Hermione. Pakai saja."

Ia lalu berpamitan menuju kamarnya dan menulis surat untuk menanyakannya pada putra Malfoy itu.

.

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco sedang bersantai ditempat tidur dikamarnya saat ia mendengar ketukan dijendela kaca dikamarnya yang besar dan bulat. Ia menghampiri jendela tersebut dan mendapati seekor burung hantu dari Hogwarts meminta masuk. Ia mengambil perkamen yang dibawa oleh burung hantu itu dan membacanya.

Seperti biasa, hanya berisikan pengumuman peralatan dan buku-buku untuk tahun berikutnya._ Tahun ketujuh, _Draco menyeringai. Akhirnya selesai juga masa sekolahnya. Ia membaca paragraf berikutnya dan sedikit terkesiap.

"Ketua Murid?"

Siapa yang bisa memilihnya sebagai Ketua Murid tahun ini? cowok itu duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya yang megah. Di tahun kelimanya, ia terpilih sebagai prefek dan ia hanya berpikir mungkin Snape lah yang memilihnya. Mengingat kelakuannya yang selalu diluar batas kewajaran.

Seekor burung hantu lagi muncul dijendela kamarnya. Ia menghampirinya dan mengenalnya sebagai Hedwig. Tidak mungkin Harry Potter yang mengiriminya surat. Ia tahu pasti siapa yang meminjam burung hantu itu dari Harry. Ia segera membuka dan membacanya.

"_Hey, Draco._

_Oh sebelumnya, cepat suruh Hedwig kembali. Jangan biarkan ia membawa surat balasan darimu..."_

Draco cepat mengusir Hedwig setelah memberinya beberapa serpihan cracker.

"_..aku tidak mau ditanya-tanyai lagi oleh mereka._

_Baiklah, apa kau sudah menerima surat dari Hogwarts?_

_Tebak apa? Aku menjadi Ketua Murid! Ginny dan Harry menebak kaulah yang menjadi Ketua Murid laki-laki, dan kupikir itu mungkin saja terjadi. Ya, meskipun Ron lebih menginginkan Cormac sebagai pasanganku. Urgh, lebih baik kita tidak membicarakannya._

_Nah, apa Ginny dan Harry benar? Kirim segera jawabanmu._

_Sincerely,_

_Haruskah aku menulis namaku?"_

Draco tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Ia segera menulis surat balasan untuk Hermione, memberinya kabar yang amat baik.

* * *

><p><em><strong>chapter ini kayaknya pendek bangeeeet deh addduuuuuuhhhhhh berasa ga nulis apa-apa *ditampol readers*<strong>_

_**so far, gimana pendapat kalian?**_

___**review please, merci :)**_


	4. You and I Both

**Chapter 4. You and I both**

Topi seleksi baru saja menyelesaikan seleksinya terhadap para murid baru kelas 1 sebelum Professor Dumbledore memberikan sambutannya.

"... nah jadi, selamat datang untuk kalian murid kelas 1 di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Dan selamat datang kembali untuk para murid kelas 2 hingga 7." Dumbledore memberi anggukannya pada semua murid yang tersebar di 4 meja asrama, "Serta selamat bagi para prefek terpilih tiap asrama dan tentunya Ketua Murid yang tahun ini dijabat oleh Miss Hermione Granger dari asrama Gryffindor.." Tepuk tangan riuh menggema dari meja Gryffindor, "..dan Mr Draco Malfoy dari asrama Slytherin." Riuh tepuk tangan berpindah ke meja Slytherin yang terletak paling pojok Aula Besar.

Hermione melirik sekilas ke arah Draco yang mengangguk pelan kearahnya. Ron dan beberapa murid Gryffindor mengerang mengetahui hal itu.

Dumbledore menenangkan riuh rendah itu dengan gerakan tangannya pelan, "Selamat bertugas bagi kalian berdua dan juga para prefek. Sekarang, kita nikmati dulu makan malam kita."

Dalam satu jentikan jari Professor Dumbledore, makanan muncul dimeja mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa Malfoy menjadi Ketua Murid?" Ron masih tidak terima dengan pengumuman tadi mulai berceloteh sambil terus mengunyah makanan.

"Malfoy yang kau benci itu bahkan jauh lebih pintar darimu, Ron. Terima sajalah." Ujar Ginny lalu menyuapkan sesendok puding ke mulutnya, "Lagipula Hermione biasa saja dengan ini. Dewasalah, Ron."

Hermione hanya tersenyum menahan kesenangannya yang berlebihan. Paling tidak ini membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk berdua dengan Draco tanpa ada yang curiga.

.

Hermione memanjat masuk kedalam asrama Ketua Murid. Malam itu juga ia memilih segera menempati ruangan tersebut. Ia mengamati tiap jengkal ruangan itu lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan mendapati kopernya sudah tertata rapi disana. Ia turun lagi dan mendengar suara seseorang memanjat masuk.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sudah masuk terlebih dulu." Kata Draco lalu mendudukkan diri disofa diruang rekreasi. Hermione masih berdiri didepan sofa menatap kearah Draco yang melemaskan otot-ototnya dalam posisi duduk.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hermione bergerak dan duduk disamping Draco yang menggeleng, "Kau tidak mau melihat kamar barumu?"

Cowok itu mengangkat satu alisnya sambil melirik ke Hermione, "Untuk apa? Paling-paling kamar itu sama saja dengan kamarku dibawah danau dulu."

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Arsitektur seperti di Dumstrang? Atau kamarmu di Manor?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak mood berdebat." Draco merangkulkan tangannya kebahu Hermione sementara gadis itu bersandar dipundaknya. Mereka hanya diam dalam posisi seperti itu beberapa saat. Draco mengarahkan wajah Hermione agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya hingga mereka bisa saling merasakan napas masing-masing.

Mereka berciuman. Seperti pertama kali Draco mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu. Namun kini, tidak akan ada yang membatasi mereka. Mereka bergelung disofa dan menikmati tiap kecupan antara bibir mereka.

Hermione berhenti dan terengah-engah. Draco terkekeh pelan.

"Itulah kenapa aku tahu kau pasti sudah mencapai asrama ini terlebih dulu. Menungguku, eh?" Draco memasang senyum miringnya. Menggoda Hermione, "Dan apa kau mau ikut denganku melihat kamar baruku?"

"Kamarmu akan sama saja seperti dibawah danau, Draco." Hermione berdiri dengan wajah bersemu merah dan senyum tertahan, "Dan jangan memasang senyum seperti itu sekarang."

Draco makin keras tertawa, "Oh, ayolah sayang. Mungkin saja kamar Ketua Murid akan berbeda." Draco menyusul Hermione yang sudah berjalan menuju tangga dan meraih tubuh Hermione, menggendong gadis itu ala pengantin, membawanya ke kamar barunya.

"DRACO, APA-APAAN KAU?"

Sesampainya dikamar Draco, cowok itu menurunkan Hermione dipinggir tempat tidur dan kembali mengecup bibir gadis itu. Hermione membalasnya dengan antusias dan menarik leher Draco semakin mendekat hingga mereka terjatuh ke tengah tempat tidur.

"Mau coba melakukan hal lain?" Draco menatap Hermione dibawah tubuhnya dengan senyuman menggoda.

Hermione mendorong tubuh Draco hingga terlentang disampingnya, "Kita tidur saja, Draco."

.

Hermione bangun pagi harinya dikamar Draco. Ia melihat kesekeliling sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan menyadari bahwa sang Ketua Murid laki-laki sudah tidak ada disana. Ia bergegas turun menuju ruang rekreasi. Draco Malfoy memegang sebuah perkamen ditangannya yang tergenggam dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan.

Mengetahui Hermione datang, Draco memaksakan senyum lebar, "Pagi, Hermione. Minumlah. Coklat panas untukmu." Draco menunjuk ke sebuah piala dimeja didepan perapian.

Hermione mengambil piala itu dan duduk disamping Draco. Ia menunjuk ke tangan Draco, "Surat? Dari siapa?"

Draco melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Hermione, "Ibuku. Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Hermione menyesap coklat panasnya dan tersadar akan suatu hal, "Astaga! jam pertama nanti pelajaran ramuan, Draco! Kita harus bergegas!" gadis itu segera berdiri dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Santai saja, Hermione. Professor Snape tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan." Sahut Draco enteng membuat langkah Hermione terhenti dan berbalik menatap Draco.

"Snape tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan_mu_. Tapi aku. Lebih baik aku cepat berangkat daripada harus berurusan dengannya. Dan lebih baik kau juga."

"Kalau begitu kita mandi sama-sama saja. Daripada kita terlambat."

Hermione berkacak pinggang dan menghampiri Draco, tidak menyisakan diantara wajah mereka lalu mencium bibir cowok itu sekilas, "Tidak, Draco. Dan tanggung sendiri jika kau terlambat." Gadis itu mengecup bibir Draco lagi dan tersenyum singkat lalu kembali melenggang menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Draco hanya menarik senyum tipis dan kembali membuka perkamen digenggamannya. Membacanya isinya lagi,

"_Draco, Dear.._

_Bagaimana hari pertamamu menjadi Ketua Murid? Apakah semuanya berjalan baik?_

_Well, Mum dan Dad hanya ingin mengingatkan tentang pembicaraan kita waktu liburanmu kemarin. Bukan kami memaksa, tapi kau memang harus bersiap meneruskan kerajaan bisnis keluarga kita setelah kau lulus nanti agar Dad bisa beristirahat dan hanya membantumu dari belakang._

_Dan nantinya, kau lah yang akan memegang seluruh bisnis itu sendirian, dengan pendamping yang berasal dari keluarga darah murni. Ingat Draco, darah murni. Seperti yang selalu dipegang teguh keluarga Malfoy sejak beratus tahun yang lalu. Selalu darah murni._

_Bukan hanya sekedar penyihir yang harus menjadi pendampingmu nanti, tapi juga memiliki kedua orangtua yang adalah penyihir. Jadi sebaiknya mulailah mencari dari sekarang, selagi kau masih berada disekeliling banyak penyihir wanita. Pilihlah satu, untuk kemudahan kau kelak._

_Nah, pikirkanlah baik-baik tiap langkah yang akan kau ambil mulai dari detik ini. Kau tahu ini semua demi kebaikanmu._

_With love,_

_Mum dan Dad."_

Draco menggenggam perkamen itu kuat-kuat dengan kegeramannya. _Selalu darah murni._ Ia berdecak kesal dan membuang perkamen itu ke bawah sofa tepat sebelum Hermione membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar dari sana. Ia bergerak berdiri bersiap menenangkan diri didalam bak mandi.

.

"...tuliskan essay sepanjang 45 senti semua hal yang kalian ketahui tentang ramuan felix felicis. Kumpulkan hari Rabu depan." Professor Snape menutup pelajarannya dengan tugas yang seketika membuat seisi kelas mendengus kesal. Mereka segera beranjak dari kelas itu untuk menuju kelas dan menerima pelajaran selanjutnya atau untuk mereka yang tidak ada pelajaran setelah itu, pergi ketempat lain untuk menghabiskan waktu selagi ada jam kosong.

"Kau mau kemana, Hermione?" tanya Lavender saat Hermione keluar dari kelas bersamanya.

"Perpustakaan. Aku tidak mau menunda mengerjakan tugas dari Snape. Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik."

Lavender mengikuti Hermione, "Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu. Aku juga tidak ada pelajaran setelah ini."

Hermione tersenyum dan berjalan beriringan dengan Lavender lalu berpamitan pada Harry dan Ron yang berniat menuju ke lapangan Quidditch untuk berlatih sebentar. Lavender memberi kecupan kilat pada Ron.

"Nah, bagaimana rasanya berada dalam satu asrama dengan Malfoy, eh, Hermione?" pertanyaan Lavender yang cukup tiba-tiba dan tanpa basa-basi membuat alis Hermione mengernyit lalu ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Kami hanya berdiam dikamar kami masing-masing tadi malam dan bertemu sebentar dipagi hari. Itu saja." Jawab Hermione enteng.

"Kau tidak berniat jatuh cinta dengannya kan, Hermione?"

"A-Apa?" Hermione terbata-bata bahkan sampai menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan perpustakaan saat mendengar Lavender.

Langkah Lavender ikut terhenti dan hampir menabrak Hermione yang berhenti sangat mendadak, "Ya... bisa saja kalian malah jadi saling suka karena sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu diasrama yang sama. Harry, Ron, dan Ginny sedikit mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Kami membicarakannya tadi malam."

Mulut Hermione seolah terkunci. _Teman-temannya membicarakannya tadi malam? Ia dan Draco?_ Ini kabar yang tidak terlalu baik.

"Well," Hermione mencoba berbicara, tapi suaranya sedikit serak. Ia berdeham dan melanjutkan, "Kalian tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku... tahu yang baik untukku. Kalian tenang saja."

"Tapi bisa saja kan hal itu terjadi?"

_Skak mat, Hermione!_ Ia mencoba tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya sendiri, "Mungkin. Mungkin juga tidak."

Lavender mengangguk-angguk, "Aku dan Ginny sepakat akan membiarkan jika hal itu benar terjadi. Guru-guru saja bisa mempercayai Malfoy untuk menjadi Ketua Murid dan memegang kendali, kami juga bisa mempercayainya seandainya kalian berpacaran atau sekedar saling suka. Tak masalah untukku ataupun Ginny."

Dalam hati Hermione menghela napas lega tapi sesaat kemudian ia berbicara, "Aku yakin Ron tidak sependapat dengan kalian. Begitu juga Harry."

Lavender menggeleng, "Harry juga oke-oke saja. Draco sudah tidak terlalu menyebalkan baginya. Tapi Ron... yah, kau tahu sendiri ia sepertinya memendam dendam tersendiri untuk cowok itu."

Ya, Hermione tahu tentang hal itu. Ron masih juga tidak bisa mentolerir hinaan Draco mengenai keluarganya ditahun-tahun awal mereka.

"Ya, aku tahu." Kata Hermione lalu mereka berdua memasuki ruangan perpustakaan.

.

Malam harinya, Hermione sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan para guru hari itu diatas karpet didepan perapian saat Draco memanjat masuk kedalam ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid dan menjatuhkan diri disamping Hermione.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Hermione.

Draco melihat buku-buku yang tersebar diatas karpet dan perkamen yang sedang ditulisi oleh Hermione, "Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

Hermione mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Well, kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tapi aku yang menanyaimu terlebih dulu."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ujar Draco mengalah, "Aku baru saja dari lapangan Quidditch untuk berlatih. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak bisakah kau melihat? Aku mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan hari ini." jawab Hermione lalu meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis peringkat satu yang mengesalkan. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah bisa merebut tahtamu." Seringai Draco dengan nada bercanda, "Satu kali saja tidak bisakah kau terlalu perfeksionis? Lagipula tugas-tugas itu masih lama tenggat waktunya."

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Draco menggenggam dagu Hermione dan mendekatkannya wajah gadis itu dengan wajahnya, "Ini." ia mencium bibir merah Hermione dan merasakan aroma vanila musk yang merebak menusuk-nusuk hidungnya. Hermione selalu menikmati tiap ciumannya dengan Draco. Ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh cowok itu yang sangat khas dan membuatnya kecanduan. Ia menarik leher Draco, memperdalam ciuman mereka, meninggalkan semua tugas yang tercecer diatas karpet.

Selewat beberapa saat, Hermione mendorong bibir Draco menjauh dengan lembut dan memainkan rambut pirang platina cowok itu sementara Draco menciumi leher gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione."

"Kau tahu benar bagaimana aku juga mencintaimu, Draco."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ehem, jadi agak sedikit rated M ya. maaf kalo ada yang dibawah umur. hehe<em>**

****_**read n review yaa...**_

___**review kalian bakal aku hargain banget :))**_


	5. Under The Mistletoe

**Chapter 5. Under The Mistletoe**

Pagi-pagi sekali Draco sudah bangun dan menulis sesuatu di secarik perkamen kosong. Ia menulisnya dikamarnya setelah semalam ia tidur berdua dikamar Hermione.

"_Dear, Mum dan Dad._

_Beri aku waktu untuk masalah pendamping itu. Aku masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih soal hal itu. Sekarang sudah lebih banyak penyihir wanita dengan darah campuran dibanding darah murni. Atau kalian mengharapkan aku menikah dengan Weasley? Lupakan saja._

_Tenang saja soal hal itu. Biar aku yang mengaturnya, aku lebih tahu yang kuinginkan._

_Sincerely, _

_Ahli waris kalian satu-satunya,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy."_

Ia melipat perkamen tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong celananya. Ia bergegas menuju ke kandang burung hantu dan mengirim surat tersebut.

.

Natal sebentar lagi tiba. Hawa musim dingin mulai terasa diluar dan didalam kastil. Setiap orang harus memakai baju berlapis-lapis walau sekedar untuk keluar dari kamar sebentar saja. Sebagian besar dari mereka memilih untuk berdiam diri dikamar atau diasrama mereka untuk menghangatkan diri setiap selesai jam pelajaran. Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku bagi Draco dan Hermione, mereka harus tetap melakukan patroli ditengah dinginnya udara bulan Desember.

Disela patroli itu, Draco dan Hermione berkali-kali harus menyelamatkan diri mereka dari desakan dibawah mistletoe dari murid lain yang menginginkan berciuman dengan mereka. Sehingga mereka harus berlarian agar terhindar dari itu semua.

"Mistletoe sialan! Bagaimana bisa mereka tumbuh begitu cepat bahkan disetiap sudut kastil?" Draco mengutuki mistletoe sambil masih terengah-engah setelah berlari dari serangan Milicent Bulstrode yang hampir berhasil menariknya ke bawah mistletoe di lorong menuju perpustakaan.

"Sudahlah, Draco. Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama. Atau kau mau berkejaran dengan Milicent lagi?" Hermione menggodanya lalu terbahak.

Draco menatap Hermione sebal, "Lanjutkan saja tertawamu. Lihat saja nanti kalau Cormac menyerangmu, aku tidak akan sudi menyelamatkanmu lagi."

Hermione menghentikan tawanya sesaat, "Oh begitu. Baiklah... sebelum Cormac menyerangku, sepertinya aku akan lebih dulu mendesaknya dibawah tanaman sialan itu katamu."

"Kau tidak akan berani." Cibir Draco lalu mulai berjalan dengan tempo lebih lambat dari sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja aku berani!" jawab Hermione dengan mata sedikit melebar.

"Buktikan saja. Kau pasti tidak akan berani."

"Kalau aku berani, apa yang kau tawarkan untukku?"

Draco terkekeh sinis, "Aku sama sekali tidak menantangmu. Jadi, tidak ada hadiah."

"Tidak ada hadiah? Ah, tidak seru!" Hermione kembali menggoda Draco dengan melangkah mendahuluinya dilorong kosong menuju asrama mereka, "Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya..." ia melihat keatas dan Draco mengikutinya dengan penasaran. Sulur mistletoe tumbuh diatas mereka dan sesaat saja sudah akan membelai rambut mereka berdua.

"Dilorong ini? Kau yakin?" Draco menoleh ke segala arah dilorong tersebut.

"Kalau mereka mendapati kita, bilang saja kita terjebak oleh mistletoe." Hermione mengangkat satu alisnya lalu mulai mencium bibir Draco lembut. Draco yang terlalu bersemangat, mendesak Hermione ke dinding batu dan menciumi bibir gadis itu dengan antusias. Terlampau antusias malah. Hingga Hermione harus mendorong Draco menjauh.

"Ingat bahwa kita sedang berada dilorong Hogwarts, Draco." Hermione lalu masuk kedalam asrama dan Draco menyusulnya dari belakang.

.

Ginny sedang berciuman dengan Harry saat Hermione berbelok menuju lorong Aula Besar. Ia melihat keatas mereka dan bahkan tidak mendapati sulur-sulur mistletoe disana. Ia hanya tertawa kecil.

Banyak pasangan terjebak dan berciuman dibawah mistletoe siang itu. Beberapa juga bukan merupakan pasangan menurut sepengetahuan Hermione. Blaise Zabini dan Hannah Abbott? Sepertinya tidak.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menariknya dan Hermione terlanjur sedang tidak fokus sehingga harus mau berciuman dengan Justin Finch-Fletcher.

"Bagus sekali, Justin." Hermione segera pergi dari sana saat sulur mistletoe tidak lagi terlihat.

Justin hanya tersenyum puas dan berpura-pura menyesal, "Maaf, Hermione."

"Tak apa." Hermione dengan cepat pergi dari lorong itu dan berbelok di lorong lain. Ia tidak kaget saat melihat Draco sedang berciuman dengan Daphne Greengrass. Mungkin ia juga didesak dan tidak sanggup mengelak. Hermione hanya melewatinya dengan tenang. Atau lebih tepatnya mencoba tenang.

Tiba-tiba,

"BRUK!"

"Tidak bisa melihat jalan, Granger?" sahut suara sinis yang amat Hermione kenal. Ia mendongak menghadapi mata tajam Professor Snape yang mengarah kepadanya. Ia menggigit bibir karena baru saja ia menabrak guru ramuan yang ia benci.

"Maafkan saya, Professor. Hanya buru-buru."

Snape membersihkan jubah hitamnya dengan tangannya, "Berterimakasihlah sebab aku tidak akan memberimu detensi karena dua alasan. Kau adalah Ketua Murid, dan kita sedang dalam suasana Natal. Sekarang segera pergi dari hadapanku."

"B-Baik, Professor. Terima kasih." Hermione dengan cepat berlalu dari sana tanpa menoleh lagi.

Nyaris saja.

"Hey, Granger!"

Hermione tersentak kaget karena panggilan yang cukup keras dari kejauhan dibelakangnya sementara ia belum selesai meredakan keterkejutannya akan Professor Snape baru saja. Ia memutar badannya.

"Oh, ternyata kau Theo. Ada apa?"

Theodore Nott menghampirinya dari jarak beberapa meter didepannya, "Kau tahu dimana Draco? Ia tidak kelihatan dari tadi pagi."

Ia jadi teringat visualisasi Draco sedang berciuman dengan Daphne disebuah lorong tadi, "Ia sedang bersama Daphne dilorong sebelah sana." Ia menunjuk arah sebaliknya, "Jangan katakan bahwa kalian akan membuat pesta asrama dibawah danau."

"Oh, ayolah Granger. Kami tidak akan menyusahkanmu, percayalah. Hanya pesta menyambut Natal biasa."

Hermione mengangguk dengan malas, "Ya terserahlah. Tapi ingat, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyerahkan kalian langsung ke Professor Dumbledore bila kalian macam-macam."

Theo mengacungkan jempolnya sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, "Kau tenang saja, Granger. Kami tidak suka berurusan dengan kepala sekolah."

.

Panji-panji hijau Slytherin mewarnai asrama dibawah danau yang biasanya suram tersebut. Draco duduk disalah satu kursi dan menolak semua gelas wiski api yang ditawarkan untuknya.

"Aku Ketua Murid, teman-teman. Tidak bisakah kalian menghargaiku sedikit?"

Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat Draco benar-benar mati bosan. Baru beberapa bulan ia meninggalkan asrama ini dan ia sudah tidak lagi dianggap sebagai penghuni disana.

"Apa yang sudah dicekoki gadis Granger itu padamu, Draco? Nasihat setiap bangun tidur?" Blaise semakin memancing tawa setiap murid menghabisi Draco.

"Jangan kaitkan ini dengan gadis itu. Aneh sekali kalian membahasnya diasrama ini." Draco berusaha menunjukkan muka jijik setelah Blaise menyebut nama belakang Hermione, "Lain kali kalian mungkin akan mengatakan bahwa Ginny Weasley sangat cantik. Otak kalian sepertinya sudah hilang entah kemana."

Selagi semuanya kembali tertawa tak habis-habisnya sambil menenggak wiski api yang tersisa dan berbincang riuh disetiap sudut ruang rekreasi Slytherin, Daphne menghampiri Draco kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tahu mereka hanya bercanda, Drake."

Draco menatap Daphne tajam dan mulai berkata sinis, "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku _Drake_."

Tahu bahwa Draco merasa risih, Daphne sedikit memberi jarak diantara mereka, "Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak perlu berbicara padaku seperti itu. Aku hanya berniat menghiburmu, oke?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "Kau meminum wiski api?"

Daphne menggeleng, "Tidak satu tetes pun. Ada apa?"

Cowok itu berdiri dan menggandeng Daphne keluar, "Temani aku keluar dari sini. _Dan jangan mengambil kesempatan sekecil apapun_." Draco mengancam gadis itu yang malah menahan tawanya, lalu mengangguk.

Mereka lalu memanjat keluar dari lukisan dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju sebuah lorong kosong.

"Mau apa kita disini?" tanya Daphne saat Draco mengajaknya berhenti dan duduk ditepi jendela besar disana. Bukannya menjawab, Draco malah hanya berdiam diri sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan menikmati suasana malam di lingkungan Hogwarts. Daphne pun mau tak mau mengikuti yang Draco lakukan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyukai cowok itu. Tidak satu detikpun. Tapi pesona putra Malfoy disebelahnya itu memang luar biasa. Tidak ada gadis normal dengan mata dan otak yang bekerja dengan baik yang tidak tertarik padanya.

Tidak, Daphne tidak pernah menyukai Draco. Tidak sedikitpun.

Bukan karena Astoria lah yang menyukai cowok itu mati-matian, bukan karena ia memilih mengalah dari adiknya itu, tapi karena gadis itu mencintai seorang muggle didaerah dekat ia tinggal di London. Ia mencintainya tanpa syarat, dan kebetulan saja wajah muggle itu sangat mirip dengan Draco.

"_Mau sampai kapan kau diam saja seperti ini?" katanya suatu hari pada Astoria. Adiknya itu bahkan tidak pernah berani berbicara sepatah katapun pada Draco padahal ia mencintainya setengah mati, "Kau mau menunggu sampai semua gadis mati lalu baru kau berani menghampirinya? Begitu?"_

Ia menggeleng-geleng mengingat kebodohan Astoria, membuat Draco menoleh dan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ada apa, Daph?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ia lalu tersenyum, "Boleh aku tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Atau kau pikirkan, mungkin?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui." Jawab Draco enteng lalu kembali menatap ke langit.

"Lalu buat apa kau mengajakku dan pakai mengancamku sebelumnya? Kau pikir aku bisa kau manfaatkan begitu saja?"

Draco menoleh mendengar perkataan Daphne, "Apa maksudmu? Aku? Memanfaatkanmu?" ia tidak bisa lagi menahan geli dan terbahak, "Tidak sama sekali, Daph. Percayalah. Aku hanya lebih mempercayaimu untuk menemaniku disini ketimbang yang lain."

"Lalu ada apa? Sampai kau harus mengajakku kesini?"

"Ada masalah kecil. Itu saja."

Daphne memutar bola mata, "Dan aku tidak boleh tahu masalah apa itu, ya kan?"

Draco menarik senyum simpul, "Kau lebih pintar dari yang ku perkirakan."

Mereka berbincang banyak malam itu. Membicarakan segala hal kecuali hal yang sama-sama mereka sembunyikan. Daphne tidak menceritakan perasaan adiknya pada lawan bicaranya itu. Begitu pula Draco, ia tidak membahas mengenai mencari pendamping berdarah murni yang dipermasalahkan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan hubungannya dengan Hermione. Mereka berbicara sebagai teman, seperti selama ini tidak pernah mendapatkan perbincangan seperti ini.

Daphne tidak tahu, seperti Draco juga tidak tahu bahwa Hermione memperhatikan mereka berdua diujung belokan lorong. Menahan sakit didadanya. Gadis itu berlari sejadi-jadinya meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia lihat.

Hermione hanya berniat untuk melakukan patroli malam saat ia melihat kedua orang itu sedang duduk dilorong tersembunyi itu. Ia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Ia terus berlari sampai asrama Ketua Murid dan menjatuhkan diri disofa. Gadis itu menahan airmatanya agar tidak turun.

"Srak."

Ia merasakan kakinya menyentuh sesuatu dibawah sofa. Hermione menunduk dan menyurukkan kepalanya ke kolong sofa, menemukan secarik perkamen yang penuh berisi tulisan tangan seorang wanita. Ia kembali keposisi semula dan membacanya,

"_Draco, Dear.._

_Bagaimana hari pertamamu menjadi Ketua Murid? Apakah semuanya berjalan baik?_

_Well, Mum dan Dad hanya ingin mengingatkan tentang pembicaraan kita waktu liburanmu kemarin. Bukan kami memaksa, tapi kau memang harus bersiap meneruskan kerajaan bisnis keluarga kita setelah kau lulus nanti agar Dad bisa beristirahat dan hanya membantumu dari belakang._

_Dan nantinya, kau lah yang akan memegang seluruh bisnis itu sendirian, dengan pendamping yang berasal dari keluarga darah murni. Ingat Draco, darah murni. Seperti yang selalu dipegang teguh keluarga Malfoy sejak beratus tahun yang lalu. Selalu darah murni._

_Bukan hanya sekedar penyihir yang harus menjadi pendampingmu nanti, tapi juga memiliki kedua orangtua yang adalah penyihir. Jadi sebaiknya mulailah mencari dari sekarang, selagi kau masih berada disekeliling banyak penyihir wanita. Pilihlah satu, untuk kemudahan kau kelak._

_Nah, pikirkanlah baik-baik tiap langkah yang akan kau ambil mulai dari detik ini. Kau tahu ini semua demi kebaikanmu._

_With love,_

_Mum dan Dad."_

Airmata yang sedari tadi tertahan dikelopak mata Hermione, kini mulai jatuh satu-persatu membasahi kertas perkamen dan melunturkan tinta hitam diatasnya.

_..hari pertamamu menjadi Ketua Murid?_

Itu berarti sudah 3 bulan yang lalu. Kenapa Draco belum mengatakan hal ini padanya? Hermione bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia menyandarkan diri ke sofa dan mencoba bernapas perlahan.

"Hey, sayang. Kau masih bangun ternyata.."

Draco tiba-tiba muncul diruang rekreasi dan terkejut mendapati mata Hermione memerah bekas menangis yang terlihat setelah ia berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menyadari hal janggal telah terjadi lalu melihat perkamen yang digenggam oleh gadis itu. Draco tahu benar perkamen apa itu.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><em><strong>maaf belom bisa ngebales review kalian. tapi aku janji bakal terus update. makasih ya, RnR pleaseee :)<strong>_


	6. Decision

**Chapter 6. Decision**

"Hermione dengar, aku bisa jelaskan."

Hermione menegakkan posisi duduknya dan siap mendengarkan semua kata-kata penjelasan yang akan terlontar dari mulut Draco. Namun raganya sudah lelah, tubuhnya lemas dan tak mampu lagi menahan terpaan kenyataan berikutnya.

Selama Draco berbicara, Hermione hanya mengangguk atau bahkan tidak merespon apa-apa. Cowok itu menjelaskan hampir semua yang perlu ia ketahui.

"Tapi dengar, aku tidak akan mau menuruti mereka jika memang itu syaratnya. Kau tahu kan, aku mencintaimu Hermione. Selalu."

Lutut Hermione semakin lemas. Mendadak ia merasa semua organ tubuhnya tidak dapat dipergunakan sebagaimana mestinya. Draco sama sekali tidak menyinggung Daphne di pembicaraan ini. Hermione tahu mungkin ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi, tapi bahkan untuk menanyakannya saja ia tidak sanggup. Kenyataan ini mengguncang batinnya. Keluarga Malfoy tidak akan menerimanya, _karena ia bukan berasal dari keluarga penyihir darah murni._

"Hermione!" panggilan Draco membuyarkan lamunannya dan membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata, "Kau tak apa?"

Ia hanya bisa menggeleng, berusaha berdiri dan menyembunyikan keresahannya dalam hatinya yang bergemuruh. Draco meraih tangan Hermione yang terkulai lemas disisi tubuhnya.

"Kuantarkan kau ke kamar."

Lagi-lagi Hermione menggeleng dan menepis tangan Draco pelan. Tapi Draco belum juga menyerah.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Hermione terpaksa berhenti karena kata-kata Draco menahannya pergi. Cowok itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu ucapan muggle, menyerahkannya pada gadis dihadapannya itu, "Bukalah."

Hermione menurut dan membuka kartu tersebut, membaca isinya dalam hati,

"_I love you for giving your heart to me and trusting me with your pride_

_I love you for wanting me and needing me by your side_

_I love you for the emotions I never knew I had_

_I love you for making me smile whenever I feel sad_

_I love you for your thoughts of me where I'm always on your mind_

_I love you for finding that part of me that I never thought I'd find_

_I love you for the way you are and for how you make me feel_

_But most of all I love you because I know you're mine for real"_

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan berbalik lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Draco dibelakangnya. Ia tahu airmatanya akan tumpah saat ia sampai dikamar nanti. Ia tidak peduli, asalkan tidak sekarang, didepan Draco.

.

Sudah hampir empat minggu semenjak kejadian itu. Natal dan Tahun Baru bahkan telah lewat dan tidak menyisakan kesan sedikitpun. Sejak itulah Hermione perlahan-lahan menjauhi Draco. Ia bangun sepagi mungkin dan segera berangkat ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan dan memulai aktivitas, lalu kembali semalam mungkin setelah patroli agar ia tidak bertemu dengan cowok itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia mendekati Daphne Greengrass dan berteman dengan gadis itu. Untuk satu alasan demi kebaikan Draco.

"Hai, Ginny, Lavender." Sapa Daphne disuatu siang saat Hermione mengajaknya makan bersama dengannya di meja Gryffindor. Ginny dan Lavender sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Daphne disana maupun kedekatannya dengan Hermione. Lagipula, gadis itu sangat berbeda dari murid Slytherin yang lain.

"Hai, Daph. Bagaimana kelasmu hari ini?" tanya Ginny dengan senyum manis.

"Parah." Jawab Daphne sambil memotong ayam panggangnya dan menjejalkannya ke mulut, "Snape seperti biasa menganiaya kami dengan tugas yang bertumpuk tinggi. Luar biasa."

"Kau tidak menyukai Snape? Kau? Murid Slytherin?" Lavender membelalakkan matanya aneh sementara Daphne menjawabnya dengan anggukan keras.

"Tidak perlu memandangku aneh begitu, Lav. Beberapa anak Slytherin kadang menjuluki 'tersesat' diasrama itu."

Ginny dan Hermione tergelak, "Benarkah? Kau memang aneh sekali, Daph."

Daphne menaikkan bahunya, "Terimakasih atas pujianmu, Ginny. Ya mungkin karena aku sedang menyukai seseorang dan bahkan gila karenanya."

Hermione membelalak dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada obrolan tersebut.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia? Apa kami mengenalnya?" repet Ginny. Tapi Daphne hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada kalian." Suaranya lalu berubah lirih, "_Nanti kalian bisa merebutnya."_

Mereka tertawa dan melanjutkan makan siang mereka dengan mengobrol seru hingga mereka harus kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Hermione hanya berdua saja dengan Daphne menuju kelas Arithmancy, sedangkan Lavender menuju kelas Ramalan. Inilah saatnya menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Siapa cowok yang sedang kau sukai itu, Daph? Bolehkah aku mengetahuinya?"

Daphne terbahak dengan berlebihan lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Hermione, "Kenapa kau jadi penasaran begitu?" ia kembali tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah. Ia hanya seorang muggle yang tinggal didekat kawasan pemukiman tempatku tinggal. Dan kau tahu? Ia mirip sekali dengan Draco. Bukan kelakuan buruknya, hanya wajahnya dan... bagaimana dia bergerak membuat setiap wanita akan jatuh tergeletak karena pesonanya."

"Wooooow..." mulut Hermione membulat karena keterangan dari Daphne, "Sehebat itukah?"

Gadis disampingnya mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukai Draco?" tanya Hermione dengan nada penasaran, "Paling tidak, kau pernah menyukainya mungkin?"

Tiba-tiba hening dan langkah Daphne terhenti, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengira seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya menebak saja. Kau terlihat dekat sekali dengannya dibeberapa kesempatan. Bahkan kalian datang bersama ke pesta kelulusan tahun lalu."

Daphne menggeleng keras, "Tidak pernah sekalipun aku menyukai cowok itu. Aku bahkan bisa dibilang membencinya. Aku hanya menyukainya karena ia tampak sangat persis seperti orang yang kusukai. Itu saja."

Semua mendadak terlihat jelas diotak Hermione sekarang. Dan itu berarti buruk. Ia harus cepat mencari ide lain.

"Ah sayang sekali, Daph. Padahal tadinya aku mau mendekatkanmu dengan Draco. kau tahu kan, mungkin memiliki pacar akan bisa mengurangi kelakuan buruknya." Ujar Hermione.

Tanpa diduga oleh Hermione, raut muka Daphne berubah menjadi sangat ceria, "Benarkah? Bila ku beritahu seseorang yang sangat menyukai Draco, kau juga mau membantunya?"

Ragu-ragu Hermione mengangguk, "Er... ya, tentu saja. Siapa dia? Apa dia darah murni?"

Sesaat Daphne mengernyit lalu kembali antusias karena seingatnya Draco memang selalu mempermasalahkan soal status darah, "Bisa kupastikan bahwa ia darah murni. Ia adikku. Kau tahu? Astoria. Ia sudah menyukai Draco bahkan dari pertama kali ia melihat cowok itu. Kau bisa membantunya?"

Hermione mengangguk. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini semua sebelum ia sendiri yang akan mundur dari kehidupan Draco, "Ya, tentu saja bisa."

.

Hermione bergerak cepat untuk mendekatkan Astoria dengan Draco. sedikit sulit karena Astoria jauh lebih pendiam dan sarkastis dibandingkan dengan Daphne yang mudah dekat dengan siapa saja. Awalnya ia hanya memberitahukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan dan kesukaan Draco yang ia tahu kepada gadis itu, lama kelamaan ia memberikan ide-ide untuk mendekati sang putra tunggal Malfoy.

"BRAK!"

Suara itu menggema di Aula Besar dan seketika saja semua mata menoleh mencari sumber keriuhan. Hermione hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Astoria menjatuhkan piring dan pisau dagingnya didepan Draco yang mengerutkan alisnya kesal.

"Gunakan kedua matamu dengan fungsinya, Greengrass. Atau kupotong angka dari Slytherin bila sekali lagi kau melakukan kebodohan didepanku." Draco bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar. Hermione sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan sang Malfoy junior.

Dan bagaimana ia bisa memastikan semua rencananya akan berjalan lancar? Gadis itu membuang napas berat dan memancing perhatian dari Ron dan Harry.

"Wow ada apa, Mione? Sepertinya kau menyimpan sesuatu?" tanya Ron seraya memotong-motong daging dengan pisau dan membaca Daily Prophet.

Hermione menggeleng meskipun gelengannya justru semakin membuat sahabat-sahabatnya curiga. Ginny dan Lavender saling memandang dengan heran, sementara Harry memicingkan matanya ingin tahu.

"Sudahlah, Hermione. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita. Ayolah, keluarkan saja." Paksa Ginny.

Bukannya tidak mau untuk mengatakannya, tapi semua ini akan terasa begitu gamang bagi mereka. Semua rahasianya. Ia menghela napas.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Draco, kan?" seperti ada tangan tak terlihat yang menampar pipinya saat Lavender tiba-tiba menyeletuk seperti itu.

"Ehmmm..." _Sudah saatnya, Hermione, _batinnya dalam hati, "... ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Draco Malfoy."

Empat pasang telinga mendadak sangat waspada dengan setiap kata yang akan terucap dari bibir Hermione. Mereka siap dengan semua kenyataan, dan Hermione pun menceritakan segalanya. Tentang hubungannya dengan Draco. Tentang surat dari orangtua Draco. Dan tentang rencananya pergi dari kehidupan cowok itu dan menjodohkannya dengan Astoria Greengrass.

"Lalu..." Ginny memulai pembicaraan setelah Hermione selesai bercerita, "... apa kau yakin dengan melakukan hal itu, semuanya akan beres? Apa kau tidak memikirkan tentang dirimu sendiri dan juga Malfoy?"

"Kupikir Ginny benar, Mione. Pikirkan juga untuk kalian." Sahut Harry.

Hermione memandang mereka bergantian, "Apa yang harus aku pikirkan? Dengar, aku tak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan, begitu juga dengan Draco. Malah aku membantunya agar tidak berurusan dengan orangtuanya. Kalian tahu mereka seperti apa."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ron yang sedari tadi hanya diam, "Well, aku tidak pernah menyukai cowok itu, dan juga keluarga. Tapi kalau ia sangat berpengaruh besar untukmu, Mione, well... kau sebaiknya memperjuangkannya bukan malah menyerahkannya begitu saja."

Ginny ternganga mendengar perkataan Ron yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan selama ini. Dan sepertinya Lavender juga merasakan hal yang sama. Gadis itu menatap Ron dengan pandangan sayang lalu memeluk lengan kekasihnya itu. Hermione hanya tersenyum melihat dukungan dari para sahabatnya.

"Ron benar, Mione. Jangan pernah menyerah untuk suatu hal yang penting bagimu." Tambah Harry. Wajahnya berubah menghibur gadis itu, "Kau seperti bukan Hermione yang kukenal selama ini."

"Terimakasih, teman-teman. Tapi... seperti yang tadi kukatakan. Aku tak apa-apa."

Entah mengapa, Ginny bisa merasakan senyum yang dipaksakan oleh Hermione.

.

Draco melempar pandangannya kesegala arah dari menara astronomi. Ia memainkan jemarinya yang terluka karena sayatan yang ia buat sendiri dengan belati perak yang masih tergenggam disebelah tangannya yang sehat dan membiarkan darah segar menetes-netes dari luka tusuk yang cukup dalam.

Mereka menyebutnya darah murni. Melukai penyihir darah murni ternyata tidak sesakit yang ia pikir selama ini. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa. Lalu ada apa dengan darahnya? Apa istimewanya? Penyihir yang menyebut dirinya Pangeran Kegelapan dan merupakan salah satu penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa yang tewas karena kutukannya terlempar mengenai dirinya sendiri 16 tahun yang lalu pun bukan seorang darah murni.

Mengapa ia harus terlahir dari keluarga darah murni yang konservatif dan menolak mentah-mentah keberadaan penyihir kelahiran muggle atau bahkan berdarah campuran? Mengapa ia mati-matian mencintai seseorang yang didalam tubuhnya mengalir darah yang sangat dibenci oleh keluarganya?

"Draco?"

Belati perak ditangannya terjatuh saat seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Draco memutar badannya dan tercengang melihat siapa yang ada disana.

"Astoria? Ada apa?"

Ia menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka dibalik badannya dan terdiam memandangi gadis itu.

Astoria Greengrass terlihat sangat manis saat itu. Entah bagaimana. Ia menghampiri Draco yang mengernyit keheranan, "Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa..." Draco merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres ketika Astoria menelan ludahnya untuk sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"... aku mencintaimu, Draco."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	7. Secret Revealed

**Chapter 7. Secret Revealed**

Draco Malfoy tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya seperti ia menyembunyikan luka yang darahnya masih menetes-netes dibalik tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa ternganga dan menggeleng-geleng keheranan. Astoria? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah selama ini... Daphne yang... ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi dan lagi.

"Draco?" Astoria semakin mendekat dan tidak sengaja melihat darah menetes dari balik badan cowok itu, "Astaga, Draco! kau terluka! Aku akan mengambilkan obat untukmu. Tunggu sebentar."

Gadis itu berlari menuju rumah sakit dari menara astronomi sementara Draco masih juga belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Selama ini ia pikir Daphne lah yang menyukainya karena gadis itu terlampau sering memberikan perhatian lebih pada dirinya. Tapi Astoria? Kepala Draco mendadak pusing dan sama sekali bukan karena luka yang ia goreskan terlalu dalam di jemarinya.

Tak lama kemudian Astoria datang dalam keadaan terengah-engah setelah berlari. Ia membawa perban luka ditangannya. Melihat Draco hanya berdiri kaku dihadapannya, Astoria sedikit takut.

"Well, kau bisa duduk dulu, Draco. Baru aku akan membalut lukamu."

"Oh, oke." Draco menuruti kata-kata adik Daphne itu dengan masih menyimpan tanda tanya. Ia pasrah saja saat gadis tersebut membalutkan perban diseluruh bagian tangannya.

Untuk memecah kesunyian selama Astoria bekerja, Draco mengajaknya berbicara, "Dimana Daphne?"

Perhatian Astoria teralih sesaat lalu mengernyit, "Daphne? Oh, ia sepertinya sedang bersama Hermione, Ginny, dan Lavender. Ia sudah beberapa waktu terakhir ini dekat dengan para Gryffindor itu."

Ya, tentu saja Draco tahu hal itu. Ia tidak pernah lagi bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Hermione sementara gadis itu kini malah dekat dengan Daphne Greengrass. Entah apa yang telah terjadi.

"Dan kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Draco dengan nada sarkastis yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku? Tidak sama sekali. Well, gadis yang baik, mereka bertiga itu. Terutama Hermione. Aku banyak belajar darinya. Termasuk..." Astoria berhenti sejenak dan memeriksa ekspresi Draco, "... bagaimana harus menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

Raut wajah Draco berubah seketika, "Apa katamu?"

"Well, ehm, ya... Hermione mendukungku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Seperti itu. Ia bilang... kau butuh seorang gadis yang mungkin bisa memperhatikannya sepanjang waktu. Maka ia membantuku."

Mendadak semua perubahan sikap Hermione akhir-akhir ini memiliki alasan yang jelas. Draco menarik tangannya dari genggaman Astoria dan segera pergi dari menara astronomi menuju ke asrama Ketua Murid. Ia butuh bertemu gadis itu disana.

.

Pukul 11 lewat 35 malam, Hermione selesai melakukan patroli dan kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid. Berkali-kali ia menguap karena kelelahan. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang.

Gadis itu memanjat lukisan setelah menyebutkan kata kuncinya. Namun ia terhenti saat melihat seseorang duduk disofa diruang rekreasi.

"Draco?" Hermione berusaha menutupi nada keheranan dari kata-katanya, "Kau belum tidur?"

Cowok itu menatap lurus kedepan, kearah perapian dengan pandangan kosong dan raut wajah kaku. Tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan perkataan Hermione yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Draco?" panggil Hermione lagi. Ia terkesiap saat mencapai hadapan cowok itu dan melihat perban yang dibebatkan asal-asalan disebelah tangannya, "Astaga, Draco..." ia tidak lagi banyak berbicara karena tahu akan sia-sia selama Draco masih seperti itu. Hermione duduk disampingnya dan memakai mantra panggil untuk mendatangkan kotak P3K dari kamarnya lalu langsung memegang tangan Draco yang berbalut perban dengan kedua tangannya, membukanya perlahan dan memberi obat luka muggle yang ia bawa pada luka goresan yang cukup dalam di jari cowok itu.

Draco baru ingat bahwa tadi Astoria bahkan tidak memberinya obat, melainkan langsung menutup lukanya yang masih menganga.

Dengan hati-hati, Hermione membalutkan perban baru diatas luka tersebut. Ia memastikan semua tertutup rapat agar tidak ada udara yang masuk dan menaruh tangan Draco dipangkuannya. Ia menoleh menatap cowok disampingnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak juga ada jawaban apa-apa yang keluar dari mulut sang Malfoy junior. Hermione sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Dan selama Draco enggan untuk berkata apapun, ia lebih baik tidak mencampuri lebih jauh lagi. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun saat ia mencapai anak tangga pertama, ia mendengar suara yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Suara Draco.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya." Hermione menoleh dan mendapati Draco sudah berjarak cukup dekat dengannya, "Apa yang terjadi, Hermione?"

Hermione masih tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak siap dengan reaksi Draco yang langsung mendesaknya ke dinding dan memenjara wajahnya diantara kedua tangan besar cowok itu.

"Draco, ada apa?" Hermione mulai takut dengan pandangan Draco yang seolah siap memakannya hidup-hidup.

"'_Ada apa'_, Hermione? Kau masih juga bertanya padaku seperti itu? Lihat dirimu!" Draco bisa merasakan napas Hermione naik turun, "Apa yang kau rencanakan dan melibatkan Greengrass?"

Akhirnya Hermione bisa menangkap apa yang sedang dibahas oleh Draco. Cowok itu sudah mengetahui rencana yang ia tata dengan rapi. Ia mencelos.

"Aku... hanya ingin membantumu, Draco. K-Kau... kita tidak akan bisa melanjutkan ini."

Draco mengeluarkan suara mendesis, "'Membantu'? Aku mencintaimu, Hermione! Tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan. Ini masalahku. Dan aku akan memperjuangkanmu."

"T-Tapi kau tak bisa menentang orang tuamu, Draco. Ini semua pasti mereka lakukan untuk kebaikanmu."

Kedua tangan Draco mengunci wajah Hermione, memegangi kedua pipinya, "Kau sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Mereka selalu memberi apa yang mereka pikir kubutuhkan, tidak peduli aku menyukainya atau tidak. Dan tidak ada, yang bisa mencegahku untuk memperjuangkanmu."

Hermione mulai terisak dalam diam. Ia tidak mengeluarkan airmata setetespun, ia menggeleng-menggeleng, "Tidak, Draco. Kau tahu ini akan percuma. Aku bukan darah murni."

Kata-kata Hermione menyulut emosi cowok itu. Draco meraih gadis itu, memeluknya dengan erat seolah tidak mau melepaskannya lagi sampai kapanpun. Hermione membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Draco dan membasahi seragam yang masih dikenakan cowok itu dengan airmatanya yang mengalir begitu saja setelah tertahan begitu lama. Draco lalu menjauhkan Hermione dan menunjukkan tangannya yang diperban didepan wajah gadis itu.

"Darah murni yang mereka minta, yang kau katakan itu, masih bisa terluka. Dan bahkan aku tidak bisa menemukan dimana perbedaan warna merah antara darahku dan darahmu." Draco terdiam sejenak, "Mereka setuju atau tidak, aku tidak peduli."

Draco kembali menarik Hermione kedalam pelukannya. Darah Hermione berdesir saat berada dalam dekapan Draco. Darah muggle. Ia tidak tahu harus bahagia atau bagaimana. Ia tetap membalas saat cowok itu menciumnya dengan panas. Juga tetap menyusupkan jemarinya kedalam rambut pirang platina itu selagi bibirnya saling mengulum dengan bibir Draco. Entah ia harus tidak peduli atau membuang semua kecemasannya. Ia, seperti Draco saat ini, hanya ingin saat-saat yang mereka lalui tidak sia-sia.

.

Tanpa terasa bulan-bulan yang berat telah lewat dan membawa mereka ke saat kelulusan. Hari ini, Draco akan membawa Hermione kehadapan kedua orangtuanya yang akan menunggu disalah satu rumah makan di desa Hogsmeade. Seperti berjudi, komentar Hermione ketika Draco membicarakan rencananya tersebut. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka dapat, kemenangan atau malah kekalahan telak. Setelah itu, mereka akan pergi ke pesta kelulusan berdua, sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Kau siap?"

Draco menggandeng Hermione untuk memanjat keluar lukisan. Hermione mengangkat kedua bahunya membuat cowok itu merangkul bahu sang gadis dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, biar aku yang menanganinya."

Dan mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan asrama mereka dengan mengenakan pakaian pesta kelulusan. Draco telah rapi dalam tuxedonya sementara Hermione menggunakan gaun silk warna pink pucat selutut.

Tidak ada siapapun yang terlihat dilorong-lorong kastil Hogwarts. Semua sepertinya sedang berdandan mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadiri pesta kelulusan tahun ini yang akan diadakan beberapa jam lagi. Terutama murid kelas 5, 6, dan 7. Draco berjalan terlebih dahulu dan diikuti oleh Hermione yang berjarak 1 meter dibelakangnya. Mereka berusaha untuk tenang meskipun dalam hati mereka seperti sebuah bom waktu yang siap meledak bila waktunya telah tiba.

Sesampainya di Hogsmeade, barulah mereka bergandengan tangan lagi. Sebagai Ketua Murid, mereka berhak kapan saja berkunjung kesana tanpa takut dicurigai. Mereka berjalan diantara salju yang selalu menumpuk dijalanan desa tersebut hingga langkah Draco terhenti disebuah rumah makan mewah yang terletak sedikit terpencil. Hermione mengernyit tidak siap namun Draco menggandengnya masuk.

Tangan Draco yang sudah tidak lagi diperban, mendorong pintu agar terbuka dan matanya segera mencari keberadaan ayah dan ibunya. Narcissa Malfoy melambai dari sofa dipojokan ruangan kepada Draco dan memicingkan mata memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar melihat Hermione Granger berdiri disebelah sang putra.

"Draco, dear." Narcissa menyambut kedatangan Draco dengan pelukan erat yang dengan cepat diakhiri oleh anaknya itu untuk beralih kepada Lucius. Lucius Malfoy tidak berkomentar apa-apa namun menepuk punggung Draco dalam pelukan singkatnya.

"Dan ada kehormatan apa sehingga kami mendapat kejutan dengan kehadiran anda, Miss Granger?" tanya Lucius langsung kepada Hermione yang berdiri sedikit bersembunyi dibalik Draco.

"Mum, Dad," Draco memulai dengan hembusan napas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "Perkenalkan ini, Hermione..."

"Granger, ya. Dad tahu siapa namanya." Lucius memotong kata-kata Draco sehingga membuat genggaman tangan Hermione pada Draco semakin kuat, "Oh, dan siapa yang tidak mengenal Hermione Granger yang tersohor dengan kepandaiannya dalam dunia sihir?" Lucius mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan serangaian yang juga dimiliki oleh Draco.

Draco mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan, "... Jean Granger. Kau benar, Dad. Dan ia akan menjadi Hermione Malfoy. Cepat atau lambat."

Bahkan mereka masih dalam posisi berdiri saat Narcissa tercengang mendengar perkataan Draco. Lucius sebaliknya, seolah telah mengetahui hal itu dari lama, ia hanya tersenyum sinis sambil memandangi Hermione dari bawah keatas.

"Kalau boleh, Miss Granger." Lucius berbicara pada Hermione lagi, "Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu bertiga saja. Sebagai keluarga."

Hermione mengangguk pelan sambil membalas tatapan Draco yang sulit diartikan. Jelas sekali Lucius meminta privasi untuk membicarakan tentang masalah ini hanya bersama Draco dan Narcissa. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berpamitan kepada Draco juga kedua orangtuanya lalu beranjak keluar dari rumah makan tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menguping, tapi Hermione tidak juga ada niat untuk kembali ke kastil dan membiarkan Draco menghadapi ini semua sendirian. Maka gadis itu berdiri disamping jendela didekat tempat keluarga Malfoy berkumpul, mendengarkan semuanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Draco? bisa kau jelaskan pada kami?" Lucius dan Draco berhadapan. Tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

Draco menatap keduanya bergantian, "Aku mencintai Hermione. Dan kami sudah berpacaran selama hampir 2 tahun terakhir."

"Tapi dia kelahiran muggle, Draco. Kau masih ingat kan?" tambah Narcissa masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Apakah masih ada bedanya?" jawab Draco.

"Apa kau bilang?" terlihat sekali bahwa Lucius sudah kehabisan kesabarannya, "Kalian sangat berbeda, Draco! Kau harus tetap mempertahankan kemurnian darah selama masih menyandang nama Malfoy dibelakang namamu! Bagaimana bisa kau berhubungan dengan gadis itu?"

"Mengapa kalian masih saja konservatif tentang status darah? Banyak keluarga penyihir yang menyerahkan status darah mereka dengan menikahi penyihir dengan darah campuran atau bahkan kelahiran muggle. Lalu mengapa aku tak boleh melakukannya?"

"PLAK!"

Tamparan keras Lucius terlempar ke pipi Draco sebelah kiri. Narcissa menghampiri putra kesayangannya itu dan memeluknya, "Cukup Lucius!"

Draco menepis pelukan ibunya dan kembali berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Seketika saja mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung yang lain.

"Lanjutkan hubunganmu dengan gadis itu dan jangan pernah kembali kepada kami. Atau sebaliknya, kembali ke Manor dan kau berhak mengambil alih semua bisnis yang kukembangkan bertahun-tahun lamanya, tapi tinggalkan gadis itu. Silahkan kau pilih sendiri."

"Baik," Draco menyeringai, "Terimakasih kau sudah membiarkanku menentukan yang kuinginkan." Ia lalu beralih ke ibunya, "Tak perlu khawatir, Mum. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sesaat sebelum Draco beranjak dari tempat itu, Hermione berlari menuju kastil dengan mengantongi semua percakapan yang ia dengar.

.

Semua mata memperhatikan ketika Draco Malfoy memasuki Aula Besar. Ruangan yang tadinya riuh dengan percakapan disana-sini, mendadak hening saat Cormac maju membelah kerumunan pasangan.

"Well well, selama ini ternyata Ketua Murid kita memiliki hubungan spesial." Riuh rendah mengomentari ucapan Cormac membuat Draco memasang tatapan membunuh pada cowok itu. Matanya mencari keberadaan Hermione dan menemukan gadis itu duduk dipojok dengan dikelilingi oleh Ginny, Lavender, Harry, Ron, dan juga Daphne.

"Bukan urusanmu, McLaggen!"

Suara "Oh!" ramai terdengar disetiap titik diruangan yang besar tersebut. Draco tidak peduli, ia berjalan menuju tempat Hermione dan sebelum ia mencapainya, Ginny menghadang cowok itu.

"Ia mendengar semuanya." Ujar Ginny pelan. Draco mengamati keadaan gadis itu dari jauh.

"Boleh tinggalkan kami berdua saja?" pinta Draco.

Ginny memandangi Draco sebentar lalu mengangguk, "Tentu." Mereka berjalan mendekati Hermione. Ginny menyalurkan permintaan Draco pada keempat orang disana dan mereka menurutinya.

Draco duduk disamping Hermione dan meraih kepala gadis itu, dibenamkannya didadanya. Gadis itu tidak terisak ataupun menangis, namun hanya terdiam dan tidak mengeluarkan komentar apa-apa. Pikirannya bergumul sendiri didalam otaknya. Mencerna setiap kejadian dan mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak lama.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	8. The Day You Went Away

Ketukan dipintu kamar Hermione menyadarkan gadis itu bahwa ia masih berada dalam satu asrama dengan Draco. Satu malam lagi. Ia berpura-pura sudah tertidur sebelum Draco masuk kedalam.

Draco membuka pintu dan menghampiri Hermione yang terbaring ditempat tidur. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sengaja berpura-pura untuk menghindar darinya. Draco menyelimuti tubuh Hermione dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sekilas kemudian berjalan keluar.

Satu tetes airmata mengalir ke pipi Hermione setelah Draco menutup pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil bersandar dipinggiran tempat tidur. Ada kepedihan diantara semua ingatan tentang hubungannya dengan Draco selama ini. Ia membuka-buka lacinya dan menemukan sebuah kartu ucapan yang pernah Draco berikan untuknya. Airmatanya kembali menetes lebih banyak saat membaca tulisan cowok itu diatas kartu ucapan tersebut.

"_I love you for giving your heart to me and trusting me with your pride_

_I love you for wanting me and needing me by your side_

_I love you for the emotions I never knew I had_

_I love you for making me smile whenever I feel sad_

_I love you for your thoughts of me where I'm always on your mind_

_I love you for finding that part of me that I never thought I'd find_

_I love you for the way you are and for how you make me feel_

_But most of all I love you because I know you're mine for real"_

Membaca tiap kalimat yang ditulis oleh Draco dan mengingat kejadian dibalik kalimat tersebut membuatnya tersenyum.

Ia tidak pernah berharap cintanya pada Draco akan terbalas secepat itu. Tidak pernah. Bahkan saat Draco menyatakan perasaannya pun, itu juga terjadi secara tidak disengaja. Mengapa Draco memilihnya? Bukannya memilih Pansy atau Daphne yang jauh lebih pantas dengannya.

Mengapa dirinya?

Banyak yang telah terjadi yang membuatnya keheranan. Tapi apa yang terjadi sebelum pesta kelulusan itu benar-benar menyita waktunya untuk memikirkan segala hal. Mungkin, ia memang harus memutuskan. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

"Pagi, Draco." Hermione menyapa Draco dengan senyum termanis yang ia miliki. Draco yang baru keluar dari pantry hanya tersenyum dengan pandangan aneh, "Hari ini hari terakhir kita menempati asrama ini."

Hermione menjatuhkan dirinya disofa. Dikamarnya, koper-koper berisi barang-barangnya telah siap sebelum nanti pukul 11 mereka akan diangkut ke stasiun King's Cross dengan Hogwarts Ekspress. Draco menghampirinya dengan sedikit muram. Ia tahu pasti kenapa. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk bersisian tanpa suara.

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri, Draco." gumam Hermione pelan, membuat Draco menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu membuang napas mencoba mengawali pembicaraan inti, "Kemana kau akan pulang?"

Draco mengerti arah percakapan ini. Ia menggeleng-geleng, "Kita tidak akan membicarakannya."

"Oh ya, kita akan membicarakannya." Jawab Hermione, "Kalau kau pikir aku tidak berhak untuk ikut mengemban masalah ini, kau salah besar. Kembalilah ke Manor, Draco."

Cowok itu kembali menggeleng-geleng keras, "Tidak, Hermione. Tidak akan. Kau tahu aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilihmu, kan? Dan itu berarti aku tidak lagi akan kembali kesana. Kepada mereka."

"Tapi mereka orangtuamu, Draco. Sebenci apapun kau pada mereka, mereka tetap orangtuamu. Narcissa yang mengandung dan melahirkanmu, mereka membesarkanmu dan memberimu semua fasilitas yang diinginkan oleh anak lain seusiamu diluar sana. Mereka menyayangimu, meski dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mereka berharap banyak padamu sebagai satu-satunya ahli waris mereka. Sedangkan aku?" Hermione terhenti, "Aku tidak lain hanya seorang penyihir kelahiran muggle yang kau kenal 7 tahun yang lalu dengan umpatan dan ejekan kita satu sama lain. Yang baru kau cintai 3 tahun terakhir dan baru menjadi kekasihmu selama 2 tahun."

"Dan tetap itu tidak bisa merubah keputusanku." Potong Draco sarkastis.

Hermione tersenyum lembut, "Dengar, aku menghargai apapun keputusanmu. Dan aku yakin mereka juga seperti itu. Tapi pikirkanlah lagi, siapa kau bila mereka tidak ada?"

Draco terdiam.

"Siapa kau bila bukan mereka yang menjadi orangtuamu?"

Draco masih terdiam.

"Dan siapa kau bila mereka tidak memberimu fasilitas yang sebegitu luar biasanya?"

Kini giliran Hermione yang diam, ia membiarkan Draco memikirkan semua yang ia katakan. Tapi lagi-lagi Draco menggeleng,

"Dan mereka lah yang berusaha menghancurkan kebahagiaanku."

Sangat sulit untuk meyakinkan Draco. Hermione tahu itu. Tapi toh ia sudah bertekad untuk melakukannya. Ia merogoh saku celana tidurnya dan mengeluarkan kartu ucapan dari Draco.

"Ambillah," ujar Hermione, "Aku tahu kau telah memutuskan. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan keputusanmu itu, Draco. Kau tidak akan ada bila mereka tidak ada. Jangan lupakan itu."

Draco menerima kartu ucapan itu dengan pandangan nanar, "Kau memang sudah bermaksud untuk pergi. Benar kan, Hermione?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Aku tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan keluarga Malfoy. Biarkan toujours pur itu tetap ada, Draco. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas berada diantara kalian."

Sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi sedih diwajah Hermione. Ia tersenyum dan meyakinkan Draco bahwa keputusan yang telah ia buat sebelumnya adalah salah. Gadis itu melepaskan kalung dilehernya dan menyerahkannya pada Draco.

"Jangan," potong Draco, "Ambil saja. Sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku."

Hermione menggeleng dan meletakkan kalung itu ditangan Draco, "Aku tidak akan menyimpan barang yang berhubungan denganmu."

Liontin huruf 'H' itu kini memantulkan cahaya matahari ditangan Draco yang masih terbuka.

Hermione melihat jam, "Saatnya pergi!"

.

Mereka berdua duduk bersisian dikompartemen Ketua Murid di Hogwarts Ekspress. Tangan mereka tergenggam dan membatasi jarak antara mereka. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata walaupun mereka tahu ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya.

Hermione akhirnya melepas genggaman tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Draco. _Untuk yang terakhir kalinya_. Draco mengelus pelan rambut cokelat gadis itu dengan pandangan kosong. Ia akan kembali ke Manor dan Hermione akan kembali ke rumahnya dikawasan Muggle. Mungkin mereka akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti dengan keadaan yang teramat berbeda. Mungkin juga mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"Jangan rindukan aku, Draco." gumam Hermione pelan dalam pelukan Draco.

"Pintalah hal yang lain, Hermione. Karena aku akan selalu merindukanmu." Ujar Draco.

Kereta berjalan melintasi rel panjang menuju stasiun King's Cross di London. Perjalanan terakhir yang akan mereka ingat selamanya. Selama sisa perjalanan, mereka kembali terdiam. Tidak berani mengucap satu katapun sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di King's Cross.

Hermione berdiri dan Draco membantunya menurunkan barang-barang. Gadis itu memeluknya setelah selesai menurunkan barang yang terakhir. Draco melepas pelukan Hermione dan tidak melihat airmata dimata cokelat gadis itu. _Ia sudah merancang semuanya masak-masak_.

Draco mengelus pipi Hermione pelan sebagaimana gadis itu membelai lembut rambut pirang platinanya. _Untuk yang terakhir kali_. Dan untuk terakhir kali pula mereka berciuman. Ciuman mereka kali ini berlumurkan keputusasaan Draco dan kepasrahan Hermione. Mereka tidak ingin ini semua berakhir, sekuat apapun mereka mencoba menahan airmata yang berusaha merangsek keluar dari kelopak mata mereka.

Mereka tahu ciuman itu akan mengingatkan mereka suatu hari nanti. Mereka tidak peduli, mereka tidak bisa membedakan antara kebutuhan dan keinginan sekarang ini. Otak mereka telah terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang jauh lebih sepele dari ini.

Hermione yang melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Draco, mengakhiri ciuman itu. Mereka akan belajar untuk menerima. Mereka sudah berjudi, dan mereka kalah.

Dengan jarak wajah mereka yang amat dekat, Draco masih tidak melihat airmata dimata Hermione. Sebaliknya, gadis itu kembali berkata,

"Jangan rindukan aku, Draco. Lupakan semuanya."

Draco menciumi puncak kepala Hermione dan melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkar dipinggang gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa karena ia tahu benar bahwa ia tidak akan bisa melupakan ini semua.

Hermione keluar dari kompartemen dan membawa barang-barangnya turun dari Hogwarts Ekspress. Baru beberapa langkah, ia menoleh kedalam kereta dan mendapati Draco berdiri kaku didalam kompartemen. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Gadis itu tidak kuat lagi.

Airmata Hermione jatuh sebanyak yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Isakannya tidak terdengar namun ia bisa merasakan sayatan luka dihatinya meninggalkan semuanya jauh dibelakang. Ia, seperti Draco, berdiri kaku di peron 9 ¾ sebelum akhirnya Ginny menghampirinya dan menuntunnya berjalan menjauhi kereta. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya meskipun ia tahu tak ada gunanya lagi. Ia akan mengingat hari itu didalam ingatannya.

Hari itu, dimana ia pergi meninggalkan Draco Malfoy dan semua kenangan tentangnya.

.


	9. Your ExBoyfriend

_**6 tahun kemudian**_

"_I love you for giving your heart to me and trusting me with your pride_

_I love you for wanting me and needing me by your side_

_I love you for the emotions I never knew I had_

_I love you for making me smile whenever I feel sad_

_I love you for your thoughts of me where I'm always on your mind_

_I love you for finding that part of me that I never thought I'd find_

_I love you for the way you are and for how you make me feel_

_But most of all I love you because I know you're mine for real"_

"Tok Tok Tok!"

Sebuah wajah menyembul dari pintu yang dibuka dari luar, "Tamu anda sudah datang, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Johan Alksbeirg."

Draco Malfoy mengangguk dan melipat kartu tersebut lalu memasukkannya kedalam laci meja, "Aku segera menemuinya."

Putra Malfoy itu kini sudah menjadi lelaki yang lebih dewasa. Usianya telah menginjak 23 tahun. Draco membenahi jas dan kemeja yang ia kenakan kemudian bersiap menemui kolega bisnisnya dari Bulgaria.

"Mr. Malfoy!" seorang lelaki setengah baya berlogat Bulgaria menyambut Draco dengan pelukan dan tepukan dipunggungnya, "Apa kabar? Saya datang bersama seseorang yang akan membantu proyek kita. Kenalkan."

Draco terkejut saat melihat orang yang dimaksud oleh Johan Alksbeirg itu adalah,

"Krum! Sebuah kejutan!"

Viktor Krum yang berdiri sedikit dibelakang Mr. Alksbeirg dengan setelan jas segera menghampiri Draco dan memberikan pelukan padanya, "Draco! kupikir saat Johan menyebut Mr. Malfoy itu adalah ayahmu. Ternyata kau!"

Draco dan Viktor tergelak bersama sementara Mr. Alksbeirg hanya tersenyum senang, "Bagus sekali kalian sudah saling mengenal. Proyek ini akan berjalan lancar!"

Mereka mulai membicarakan bisnis dengan serius dan meninggalkan sebentar urusan pribadi masing-masing. Viktor telah begitu lihai menangani proyek semacam ini. Draco banyak mengkonsultasikan ide dan rencana yang ia rancang sendiri. Selama hampir 3 jam perbincangan soal proyek itu akhirnya berakhir. Draco mengajak Viktor untuk turun dan makan siang.

"Sejak kapan kau mengambil alih semua bisnis milik ayahmu?"

Pertanyaan Viktor ditengah makan siang itu menguak ingatan lamanya. Huru-hara yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya ia menyetujui untuk mengurusi semua bisnis ayahnya.

"6 tahun yang lalu. Tepat setelah aku lulus dari Hogwarts." Jawab Draco.

"Benarkah? 17 tahun dan berbisnis? Benar-benar Malfoy!' mereka lalu tertawa dan kembali melahap makan siang mereka, "Kau masih berhubungan dengan teman-teman Hogwarts mu?"

Draco mengangguk. _Kecuali satu orang_, gumam Draco dalam hati.

"Juga Hermione?"

Mendadak Draco baru ingat bahwa Viktor pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Herm- gadis itu. Sepertinya ia harus membiarkan Viktor tahu yang terjadi.

"Hermione... dan aku..." Draco terdiam sebentar, "...Kami pernah berpacaran."

"_Really_?" Viktor membelalak tak percaya, "Tapi bukankah kalian... bermusuhan?"

"Well, ya. Benci dan cinta hanya dibatasi oleh sehelai benang yang amat tipis, _mate_."

Viktor menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memfokuskan perhatian pada percakapan ini, "Lalu? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Tidak ada."

"_Wait. What?_"

Draco tidak menyangka ia benar-benar harus mengingat kejadian itu lagi, "Tidak ada yang terjadi selanjutnya. Awalnya kami menjalani dengan normal, well, tidak normal juga karena kami harus bersembunyi dari mereka semua. Lalu timbul masalah dimana keluargaku, keluarga Malfoy selalu menginginkan darah murni sementara Hermione adalah kelahiran muggle, setelah itu kami berpisah."

"Wow..." Viktor sedikit tidak percaya setelah Draco selesai menceritakan semuanya, "Dan kalian berpisah begitu saja? Yang benar saja! Kau melepaskan Hermione?"

"Teknisnya, ia yang melepaskanku. Ia memutuskan untuk mengalah dan membiarkanku kembali kepada Malfoy." Ralat Draco, "Tapi, apakah ada bedanya?"

"Terdengar begitu tidak masuk akal, _mate_. Kalau ia benar mencintaimu, kenapa ia memilih untuk meninggalkanmu?" tanya Viktor masih tidak habis pikir.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu, "Ia terlampau sopan untuk ukuran penyihir."

Mereka lalu sama-sama diam. Tidak pernah lagi Draco mendengar kabar tentang Hermione. Surat-suratnya pun akhirnya tidak pernah tersampaikan pada gadis itu. 6 tahun. Dan bukan tidak mungkin ia telah menikah seperti Ginny Weasley dan Harry Potter.

"Lalu.." Viktor melanjutkan disela suapan makan siangnya, "Apa rencanamu? Apa kau tidak ada keinginan untuk mengejarnya lagi?"

"Untuk apa? Keluargaku masih keluarga Malfoy yang sama dengan 6 tahun yang lalu dan berabad-abad yang lalu. Kalaupun aku mengejarnya dan kami kembali bersama, mereka tidak akan menerima Hermione. Lagipula mungkin saja ia telah bersama dengan orang lain saat ini." jawab Draco. Ya, tidak ada alasan untuknya mencari keberadaan Hermione atau bahkan memintanya kembali. Ia tidak bisa melihat celah diantara keluarganya.

Viktor membuang napas, "Sayang sekali aku hanya mengetahui hubungan kalian lewat cerita saat kalian sudah tidak lagi bersama. Aku hanya ingin melihat gadis itu bahagia. Itu saja."

_Aku juga begitu_, gumam Draco dalam hati, "Apa kalian sudah tidak lagi saling kontak?"

Viktor menggeleng, "Aku sangat menyesal tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Hermione. Ia gadis yang luar biasa, kau tahu kan? Aku yakin ia belum memiliki seseorang. Kau sebaiknya mengejarnya. Hanya menyarankan."

Draco mengguratkan senyum pahit diwajahnya, "Seandainya aku bisa."

.

Rumah Sakit St. Mungo adalah tempat Draco harus pulang beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Ayahnya dirawat disalah satu kamar dirumah sakit tersebut karena menderita sakit yang Draco sendiri tidak tahu apa tepatnya. Ia kehilangan koordinasi atas syaraf didalam tubuhnya dan tidak dapat menggerakkan anggota badannya. Lucius Malfoy tidak pernah terlihat setidak berdaya ini sebelumnya.

"Mum." Draco membangunkan Narcissa yang tertidur disofa dekat tempat tidur ayahnya, wanita itu terbangun perlahan, "Biarkan aku yang menjaganya."

"Draco, kau sudah makan?"

Ia mengangguk, "Mum pasti belum makan. Bagaimana kalau kau juga sakit seperti Dad?"

Narcissa mengiyakan perkataan Draco dan keluar dari kamar Lucius untuk mencari makan setelah mengecup pelan kening suaminya yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Sementara Draco menempati sofa yang tadi diduduki oleh ibunya. Melepas jas dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Kalung Hermione. Liontin huruf 'H' yang tergantung berkilauan diterpa lampu kamar yang bercahaya remang. Ia meletakkannya diatas meja dan membuka laci, merogoh dalamnya, mencari perkamen kosong dan pena.

"_Aku menyimpan kalungmu disaku celanaku. Aneh sekali. Setelah 6 tahun dan aku masih juga membawanya kemanapun aku pergi. Tidak. __**Selama **__6 tahun aku masih juga membawanya kemanapun aku pergi. _

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menulis bila akhirnya surat ini hanya akan berakhir dilaci mejaku atau bahkan dipojokan lemariku sebagai surat-surat yang tidak pernah tersampaikan. Surat-surat itu mengingatkanku bahwa kau memang ada, bukan hanya khayalan didalam otakku atau sebuah mimpi yang tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan._

_Aku tidak sebodoh itu dan berharap kau bisa membaca pikiranku dari jarak yang sangat jauh hanya karena aku menulis untukmu. Setidaknya semua memang sudah berakhir untukmu, dan tidak untukku._

_Apa kabar, Hermione? Sudah 6 tahun lamanya. Ayahku terbaring sakit di St. Mungo. Ya, Lucius Malfoy yang membentakku hari itu, ia sedang menderita. Atau kau sudah mengetahuinya dari kabar yang beredar diluar sana? Entahlah._

_Dunia tidak lagi berputar dengan cara yang sama bagiku sejak kau pergi. Kegiatan yang tidak bervariasi hanya kulakukan untuk mengisi waktu saja. Selebihnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat._

_Dan apa kau masih berharap agar aku tidak merindukanmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. _

_Oh, dan pagi ini aku bertemu dengan Krum. Viktor Krum. Kau pasti masih mengingatnya, bukan?_

_Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau masih mengingatku?"_

Draco berhenti menulis dan membacanya lagi dari awal lalu melipat perkamen tersebut, memasukkannya dalam saku kemejanya.

Tak lama kemudian Narcissa masuk kedalam kamar Lucius. Draco menggeser duduknya sehingga ibunya bisa duduk disampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Draco?" tanya Narcissa setelah melihat tampilan putranya yang sedikit lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

Draco mengangguk, "Selalu seperti ini."

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

_Selalu_, "Tidak. Well, ya aku memikirkan proyek yang sedang berjalan dan mengkhawatirkan prosesnya disana-sini." Jawab Draco. Tapi Narcissa menggeleng,

"Bukan tentang itu."

Cowok itu mengernyit, "Lalu apa?"

Narcissa melirik kearah Lucius singkat dan kembali menatap putra semata wayangnya, "Mum tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan seorang gadis."

"Mum!" Draco jelas sekali sangat malas membahas hal ini, "Jangan lanjutkan."

"Tidak ada lagi yang harus kautunggu. Kau sudah dewasa dan memegang bisnis yang besar. Lebih baik secepatnya kau mencari pendamping."

_Oh, tidak!_ "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi tidak sekarang, Oke?"

Narcissa sudah akan bertanya lagi namun tiba-tiba Lucius menggeliat bangun. Wanita itu segera menghampirinya, "Ada apa, Lucius?"

Draco hanya bisa melihat dari sofa tempatnya duduk bagaimana ayahnya mencoba berbicara dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Draco?" Draco menoleh kearah ibunya dengan cepat saat Narcissa menyebut namanya ketika berbicara dengan Lucius, "Kau ingin berbicara dengan Draco?"

Lucius mengangguk pelan dan Draco berjalan mendekat, "Ada apa, Dad?"

Draco mencoba untuk memahami maksud ayahnya namun ia tidak sepandai Narcissa untuk mengartikan gumamannya.

"Aku... tidak..." Draco menggeleng-geleng dan menoleh ke ibunya, meminta bantuan, "...mengerti.."

Narcissa dengan maklum mencoba mendengarkan sayup-sayup suara Lucius yang terputus-putus dan dipaksakan, ia menirukan dari sisi Lucius, "'Draco... kau... luar biasa... maafkan Dad... tidak bisa... membimbingmu... saat kau... membutuhkan... maafkan Dad... bila... kau... harus meng...habiskan... masa mudamu... untuk mena...ngani... pekerjaan yang... tidak ringan..."

Draco terdiam seperti kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kata-kata dari ayahnya. Lucius lalu terbatuk-batuk dan mulai tenang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Lucius?" Narcissa memanggil suaminya yang tiba-tiba menutup matanya.

"Dad?" Draco mengikuti ibunya, "Dad, bangun."

Narcissa menggeleng-geleng sambil menutup matanya serta bergumam tidak jelas.

TBC


	10. In The Mourning

**Chapter 10. In The Mourning**

Hermione Granger berdiri didepan pagar besi tinggi yang terbuka lebar. Dikanan-kirinya terdapat kebun yang terhampar hijau menyerupai labirin raksasa. Dengan ragu ia berjalan memasuki pagar tersebut.

Tadi malam ia sedang berjalan dijalanan ramai kota London setelah lelah bekerja di Kementrian. Ia biasa berhenti sejenak disebuah cafe yang menyuguhkan interior ala Eropa kuno dengan menu masakan dari seluruh dunia lalu bersantai di taman dekat tempat digelarnya opera musikal yang biasa ia tonton sendirian jika ia penat dengan segalanya.

Pekerjaan, pekerjaan, pekerjaan. Tidak ada lagi yang ia pikirkan selain hal tersebut saat ini. namun tiba-tiba ia melihat seekor burung hantu berbulu putih salju terbang menghampirinya dan mendarat tepat dipangkuannya.

"Hedwig? Ada apa?" Hermione mengambil dan membuka sebuah perkamen kecil dari kaki Hedwig dan melihat tulisan tangan kecil-kecil milik Ginny terukir disana. Ia terkesiap membaca apa yang ditulis oleh sahabatnya tersebut. Ia segera beranjak menuju stasiun. Menuju kediaman keluarga Potter dan mengkonfirmasi kebenaran kejadian tersebut.

Bunyi tok tok pelan tercipta saat sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakan Hermione beradu dengan jalanan. Ia sudah bisa melihat bangunan rumah yang besar yang dilindungi oleh pagar besi tadi. Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan bisa memasuki kawasan rumah tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia bergumul dengan otaknya sendiri memastikan ia sanggup berjalan hingga tujuannya. Matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melangkah melewati rumah tersebut menuju padang rumput yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia masih mengingat jelas apa yang ditulis Ginny dalam surat singkatnya semalam,

"_Lucius Malfoy meninggal. Besok pagi pemakaman dilakukan dipadang rumput dibelakang Malfoy Manor. Draco sendiri yang menghubungi Harry baru saja."_

Draco Malfoy. Menyebut namanya saja ia harus mengumpulkan segenap tenaga dan keberaniannya.

Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini ia berhasil melupakan cowok itu. Walaupun dengan terseok-seok. Hermione hanya cukup menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak menyempatkan waktu sedikitpun untuk bersantai sehingga ingatannya dapat melayang memikirkan Draco. Ginny dan Daphne telah berkali-kali mengingatkan untuk melonggarkan sedikit waktunya. Namun Hermione menolak.

Lalu, semua usahanya sia-sia saja saat ia menerima kabar tentang kematian Lucius dan menjejakkan kaki dikediaman mereka, salah satu keluarga darah murni yang masih konsisten menjaga kemurniannya.

Ginny melambai dari kejauhan didekat pohon ek. Ia berdiri disana bersama Harry yang menggendong anak mereka yang masih berusia 1,5 tahun, James. Sementara Ron, Lavender, dan Daphne berdiri sedikit lebih jauh dari mereka. Mereka semua mengenakan baju hitam tanda berkabung. Sekilas ia juga melihat Astoria.

"Belum dimulai?" tanya Hermione saat sudah berada didekat sahabat-sahabatnya. Ginny menggeleng.

"Draco dan Narcissa belum terlihat dari tadi." Jawab Ginny sambil melihat ekspresi diwajah Hermione.

"Hermione!" Daphne menghampiri Hermione dan memeluknya, "Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat, "Sejak pernikahan Ginny dan Harry. Lama sekali."

Mereka melepas pelukan, "Draco pasti sedih sekali. Kudengar Narcissa berkali-kali jatuh pingsan." Ujar Daphne. Hermione miris mendengarnya dan menatap dari kejauhan lubang pemakaman yang telah digali.

"Tak kusangka Lucius pergi secepat ini." lanjut Daphne, "Sakitnya memang sudah cukup parah."

Tak lama kemudian Draco keluar dari Manor sambil menuntun Narcissa yang matanya bengkak habis menangis. Hermione tidak sanggup melihat sosok yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam tersebut berjalan mendekati lubang makam. Ia mengikuti sahabat-sahabatnya menuju tempat pemakaman.

Narcissa kembali menangis dengan histeris saat peti Lucius diturunkan kedalam lubang setelah upacara pemakaman. Draco hanya bisa memeluk ibunya yang akhirnya jatuh terduduk disamping tempat peristirahatan terakhir suaminya.

Meskipun upacara pemakaman sudah berakhir dan para pelayat mulai meninggalkan padang rumput, Hermione masih terdiam tak jauh dari makam Lucius. Melihat Narcissa dan Draco berlutut disana.

"Kau mau menghampiri mereka?" tanya Ginny. Hermione menoleh dan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Bolehkah?"

Ginny mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Hermione." Ia lalu meninggalkan sahabatnya itu untuk kembali pulang bersama Harry dan James. Begitupula Ron dan Lavender yang sudah terlebih dulu menuju luar pagar untuk ber-Apparate ke kediaman masing-masing.

Hermione ragu antara maju dan mundur. Begitu ia melihat dua Malfoy itu bangkit berdiri, ia perlahan-lahan mendekati mereka. Suara langkah kakinya membuat Draco menoleh dan terlihat sedikit kaget.

Setelah cukup dekat, Narcissa juga ikut memutar badan menyambut kedatangan Hermione.

"Aku turut berduka cita.." kata-kata Hermione menggantung karena ia tidak sanggup menyebut nama cowok didepannya.

Draco mengangguk sekali, "Terimakasih kau sudah mau datang."

Melihat dua orang canggung didepannya, Narcissa merasa sangat bersalah karena mengingatkannya dengan kejadian yang dulu di Hogsmeade.

"Terimakasih, Hermione dear..." ujar Narcissa dengan suara yang masih sedikit bergetar, "Masuklah dulu."

"Um, tidak usah Ma'am. Saya harus..." tapi kata-kata Hermione terpotong oleh rangkulan Narcissa yang memaksanya masuk kedalam Manor.

"Sudahlah. Ayo."

Draco sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud ibunya. Ia berjalan mengikuti langkah Narcissa dengan gamang. Sesampainya diruang keluarga lantai 2, Narcissa meninggalkan mereka hanya berdua saja.

Suasana begitu hening karena mereka menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat dan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hermione berkeliling ruangan dan melihat hiasan ataupun foto yang terpampang dibeberapa titik disana. Draco mengamati pergerakan Hermione tanpa suara.

Sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini? ingin bicara namun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang harus dibicarakan.

"Krum datang ke kantorku kemarin." Draco akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, membuat Hermione menoleh.

"Krum?" Hermione mengernyit, "Viktor Krum maksudmu? Sedang apa dia?"

"Kami mengerjakan proyek bersama." Jawab Draco masih dalam posisi duduk dikursi malas.

Ekspresi Hermione seolah tidak percaya, "Benarkah?"

Draco hanya mengangguk dan suasana kembali hening. Ia berjalan melewati Hermione menuju balkon rumahnya, melihat makam ayahnya dari atas. Hermione muncul disampingnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Maaf aku belum sempat menjenguk saat Lucius sakit. Aku... sama sekali tidak tahu." Kata Hermione.

Senyum tipis tergurat diwajah putih pucat Draco, "Tidak apa-apa." Lalu ia bisa merasakan Hermione mendaratkan telapak tangan keatas tangannya yang memegang pagar. Kulitnya serasa terbakar.

"Jadi.." Hermione memecah kesunyian yang sempat merambat, "Malfoy Manor sudah boleh dimasuki penyihir kelahiran muggle sekarang?"

"Kau sedang berdiri didalamnya." Jawab Draco dengan tawa kecil.

"Ya, kau benar. Hanya saja masih terlalu suram untuk ukuran muggle, kau tahu. Rumah ini kurang warna."

Draco mengerutkan alis, "Seperti apa yang muggle sukai? Warna pink cerah atau biru langit?"

Hermione menggeleng menahan geli, "Tidak keduanya. Emm, mungkin ungu lavender."

Draco tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Warna hijau Slytherin tetap yang paling menawan."

"Oh ya? Kau yakin, Sir? Well, merah Gryffindor masih mewarnai peraihan ranking tertinggi sampai saat ini. Mengingat seorang Slytherin yang cakap pun pernah kalah oleh seorang Gryffindor."

Hermione menghentikan ucapannya. Semuanya membawa mereka melayang kemasa lalu. Dan bukan itu yang mereka inginkan saat ini. Draco mencari-cari pembahasan yang lain.

"Kudengar Ron dan Lavender akan menikah, benarkah?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk. Masih terbawa ke ingatan yang dahulu. Ia terdiam dan Draco membiarkan itu. Draco juga tak ingin terjebak dalam percakapan yang salah.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Hermione akhirnya berpamitan kepada Draco, "Sampaikan pada Narcissa bahwa aku ikut berduka cita." Ia mengambil tas tangannya dimeja dan segera keluar dari Malfoy Manor.

.

Berita di Radio terdengar begitu menyakitkan saat mereka menceritakan bagaimana Lucius Malfoy, kepala keluarga darah murni Malfoy, meninggal. Hermione mendengarkan dengan tidak berkomentar disamping radio sihir di flat kecil miliknya dipinggiran kota London.

Pertemuannya dengan Draco dipemakaman Lucius memang tidak pernah diprediksi oleh dirinya sendiri dan begitu juga dengan Draco. Ia tahu Draco mengikutinya berjalan pulang sampai kedepan gerbang Malfoy Manor meskipun Hermione sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah belakangnya. Tapi ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Draco walau dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Mereka tidak lagi saling menyebut nama depan mereka. Dengan kenyataan itu, berarti hubungan mereka benar-benar tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu. Hermione membuang napas berat. Ia seolah tidak mengenal Draco Malfoy yang sekarang sama sekali. _Tidak sama sekali, _batinnya.

"_..Kami semua ikut berduka atas kepergian Lucius Malfoy. Semoga Narcissa, bila kau mendengarkan siaran ini, dapat bersabar dan menerima keadaan ini..."_ ujar penyiar Radio yang akhirnya mengakhiri siarannya yang memberitakan tentang kematian Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione mematikan radionya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan sembari ia menyelesaikan tugas dari Kementrian yang ia tinggalkan untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman.

Sekali itu saja ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi penuh dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Pikirannya melayang meninggalkan tubuhnya yang duduk melamun didepan perkamen-perkamen yang tersebar dimeja.

Kenapa mereka harus bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama dalam suasana berkabung yang sama sekali tidak mereka harapkan? Kalau saja diujung sana Draco tidak merasakan hal yang dirasakan oleh Hermione, ia harus mengakui bahwa selama ini ia masih memikirkan cowok itu.

Setelah sekian lama.

.

"Draco!"

"Disini, Mum."

Draco muncul dari perpustakaan pribadi milik ayahnya dan melongok kearah ibunya yang berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut. Mereka berdua lalu duduk disofa yang biasa digunakan Lucius untuk bersantai sambil membaca buku. Narcissa mengambil salah satu buku yang masih tergeletak dimeja dan menimang-nimangnya ditangan.

"Kau bisa memiliki ini semua sekarang, Draco." kata Narcissa dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mum..." Draco mengusap-usap lengan ibunya, berusaha menenangkan, "Sudahlah..."

Narcissa menghapus airmata yang mulai mengalir dipipinya dengan sekali usap dan tersenyum kecil kepada Draco, "Mum sudah tak apa-apa. Nah, kenapa kau biarkan Miss Granger pergi begitu saja tadi?"

"Apa?" Draco sama sekali tidak menyangka ibunya akan membahas soal Hermione. Ia menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, Draco." Narcissa menatap Draco lembut seolah putranya itu masih berusia 10 tahun, "Mum tahu kau masih memikirkan gadis itu meskipun kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Tapi, Mum..."

"Jangan mengelak!" Narcissa memotong perkataan Draco lalu kembali tersenyum.

"...Tapi ia tetap bukan darah murni kan, Mum." Lanjut Draco, "Aku tidak mau ini menjadi masalah lagi."

Tanpa disangka, ibunya justru semakin tersenyum lembut kepadanya, "Mum dan Dad sudah pernah membicarakan tentang hal itu. Kami... setuju untuk menyerahkan keputusan padamu. Lihat dirimu, Draco! 23 tahun dan menguasai kerajaan bisnis di London tapi belum memiliki pendamping."

Draco ternganga mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Ia menatap wanita didepannya seakan tidak pernah melihatnya setelah sekian lama dan seolah perkataannya barusan mampu meruntuhkan gunung tertinggi didunia.

"Ini... benar, Mum?"

Narcissa mengangguk dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Beberapa waktu sebelum Lucius dirawat karena sakit, mereka berdua sudah membicarakan tentang hal tersebut. Sudah waktunya Draco diberi kebebasan untuk memilih apa yang baik untuknya. Terutama karena Narcissa sebagai ibu bisa merasakan apa yang dirisaukan Draco selama ini dalam hatinya.

"Kami cuma mau kau bahagia, Draco."

.


	11. She's Still a Beautiful Girl

**Chapter 11. She's (Still) A Beautiful Girl**

The Burrow terlihat sangat meriah dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas yang mendominasi setiap hiasan disana-sini. Ginny Weasley yang sedang hamil tua sibuk mengatur segala hal diluar dan didalam tenda besar yang akan digunakan selama prosesi pernikahan kakaknya malam nanti. Dibantu oleh Mrs. Weasley, Angelina Weasley (dulu Johnson), dan Fleur, ia sangat lincah dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tangisan James yang kini memberontak dari gendongan Harry.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Lavender dikamar?" Ginny bertanya pada Angelina sambil mengintruksikan pada Bill, Fred, dan George untuk mengangkut meja dan menyusunnya dengan rapi didalam tenda.

"Ia sedang berendam dengan susu kurasa. Mum yang menyuruhnya." Jawab Angelina yang diikuti helaan napas tenang Ginny.

"Oh, syukurlah. Baiklah! Harry, Harry! Bantu aku mengangkat kursi-kursi ini kepojok sana. Tinggalkan saja James bermain dihalaman." Ginny kembali sibuk dengan penataan tenda, "Dimana Hermione? Kenapa ia belum datang juga?"

"Aku disini."

Ginny menoleh mendengar suara Hermione tak jauh darinya, ia tersenyum dan merangkul Hermione sekilas, "Ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Ayo bantu kami."

Hermione dengan sukarela membantu mereka semua yang terlihat amat sibuk dan saling membantu demi kesuksesan pernikahan Ron dan Lavender nanti malam. Ia tidak tega melihat Ginny yang berperut besar harus kesana-kemari dan memberi intruksi kesemua orang.

"Ginny, lebih baik kau duduk saja sambil menyuruh kami melakukan apa yang harus kami lakukan. Tak perlu ikut turun." Ujar Hermione.

Angelina ikut mengiyakan, "Benar, Gin. Lagipula James tidak baik bila dibiarkan bermain sendirian dihalaman."

Ginny melambaikan tangannya didepan mereka seperti mengusir nyamuk, "Kalian tenang saja. Saat mengandung James pun aku pernah berjalan dari rumah sampai Kementrian hanya untuk mengantarkan dokumen Harry yang tertinggal. Santai saja. Lagipula kalau aku tidak turun langsung, semua tidak akan selesai tepat waktu. Kita hanya punya waktu 6 jam."

Hermione dan Angelina saling memandang dan tersenyum, "Baiklah Mrs. Potter. Kami turuti apa maumu."

"Sebaiknya memang begitu." Ginny tertawa singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan tugas yang diembannya dengan senang hati.

.

Ginny kini sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya di The Burrow sambil menonton Lavender memakai baju pengantinnya dibantu oleh Hermione dan Angelina.

"Bagaimana? Sudah rapi?" Lavender memutar-mutar badannya yang sudah terbalut gaun pengantin didepan Ginny yang langsung mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Sekarang saatnya rambutmu, Lav." Angelina menepuk-nepuk kursi didepan meja rias sambil memegang alat-alat untuk menata rambut. Lavender segera duduk disana dan menuruti Angelina sebagai _hair stylist_ nya.

Hermione duduk disamping Ginny dan mengikuti ibu muda itu sebagai penonton selama persiapan Lavender.

"Dimana Ron?" tanya Hermione.

"Ia sedang dipingit oleh Charlie dan Percy agar tidak kelayapan kemana-mana sebelum acara dimulai." Ginny menjawab sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

Hermione tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, "Laki-laki lagi? Mau kau namai siapa?"

Ginny mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Harry yang lebih pintar memberi nama dibanding aku. Sama seperti James dulu." Kini Ginny yang menatap Hermione penuh harap, "Kau sendiri? Kapan akan menyusulku dan Lavender?"

Gadis itu terdiam tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Ginny. Ginny tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Hermione.

"Ron mengundang Draco nanti malam."

"APA?" Hermione terkesiap dan membuat Lavender menoleh, Angelina sedikit kesal karena tatanan rambut buatannya sedikit acak-acakan karenanya, "Kenapa ia tidak bilang padaku?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ginny, "Supaya kau menghindar dan tidak menghadiri acara pernikahannya? Justru Ron ingin agar kalian bertemu."

"Untuk apa kami bertemu? Ginny dengar, kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan... well, kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud. Begitu pula dengan Ron. Kami tidak akan bisa dipertemukan sebegini mudahnya. Setidaknya, tidak untukku. Ini semua tidak mudah."

"Tidak mudah karena kalian tidak pernah mencoba." Ginny menanggapi perdebatan yang dimulai oleh Hermione.

"Pernah." Ralat Hermione, "Saat pemakaman Lucius. Dan itu sama sekali tidak sama dengan 6 tahun yang lalu."

"Well, kalau begitu kau harus menghadapinya malam ini. Hanya malam ini, Hermione. Bila tidak berhasil, kami tidak akan lagi ikut campur urusan kalian berdua." Ujar Ginny akhirnya.

"Itu berarti kalian harus siap untuk kecewa."

.

Malam itu pernikahan Ron dan Lavender dilangsungkan dengan meriah. Semua orang berdansa setelah Ron meminta sendiri agar tidak ada satu undangan pun yang tetap duduk dikursinya. Fred menarik Hermione untuk berdansa dengannya sementara keluarga Weasley yang lain saling bertukar pasangan dansa. Harry dengan Fleur, Bill dengan Angelina, Charlie dengan salah satu sepupu Veela Fleur, George dengan Audrey, dan Percy dengan Ginny.

Hermione berputar dengan Fred dengan raut wajah yang ceria. Selain karena ia bahagia melihat Ron dan Lavender, juga karena ia belum melihat Draco masuk kedalam tenda disamping The Burrow tempat dilangsungkannya acara pernikahan.

Baru beberapa saat yang menyenangkan, tiba-tiba ia melihat Narcissa Malfoy memasuki tenda pernikahan saat ia melirik sekilas ke pintu masuk. Dia seperti kehilangan keseimbangannya, untung saja Fred menangkapnya dengan tepat.

"Wow, kau tak apa Hermione?" tanya Fred yang lalu melepaskan Hermione untuk duduk dan menarik Katie Bell.

Ia sama sekali tidak mau duduk saat ini, atau ia akan bertemu dengan Narcissa lebih cepat dari yang bisa ia bayangkan. Narcissa memberi selamat pada Mr dan Mrs Weasley dan mengambil tempat duduk selagi menunggu Ron dan Lavender selesai berdansa untuk memberikan selamat.

Hermione dengan cepat menerima ajakan Sirius untuk berdansa sebelum Narcissa menyadari keberadaannya. Belum lama mereka berdansa, lagu yang dimainkan telah selesai sehingga Hermione harus puas kembali duduk dan berharap Narcissa tidak melihatnya dan lebih lebih ia berharap bahwa Draco tidak akan datang.

Ia menikmati acara tersebut sambil melihat kesekeliling dan sedikit aneh saat Ginny melambaikan tangan kepada seseorang diarah pintu masuk dengan wajah senang, begitu pula dengan Daphne Greengrass yang menghentikan meminum sampanye untuk melambai kearah orang tersebut. Hermione menoleh.

Draco Malfoy melambaikan tangan sekilas pada Ginny dan Daphne dan memasuki tenda untuk memberi selamat pada Ron dan Lavender. Hermione menghela napas pelan.

"Hermione, dear." Narcissa menyapa Hermione dari belakang, gadis itu mau tak mau memutar posisi duduknya.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione berdiri dan tersenyum ramah menanggapi sapaan Narcissa, "Tak kusangka anda akan datang."

"Tentu saja aku datang. Aku sangat menghormati keluarga Weasley.."

_AH! Tentu saja_, Hermione baru ingat kalau keluarga Weasley juga keluarga darah murni yang masih tersisa, ia tersenyum.

"...dan juga ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, dear." Lanjut Narcissa. Hermione mengernyit heran,

"Dengan saya? Tapi ada apa?"

Narcissa melirik kearah kursi didekat mereka, "Bisa kita bicarakan sambil duduk?"

Hermione mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun duduk berhadapan, hanya dibatasi oleh meja bundar ukuran kecil tempat makanan dan minuman.

"Kami minta maaf dengan apa yang pernah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu diantara kita, kau, aku, dan Lucius, juga Draco." tatapan memohon Narcissa sangat tulus dan sungguh-sungguh, "Entah bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, yang jelas saat ini kami sudah tahu yang terbaik untuk Draco."

Hermione hanya mengangguk dengan gamang. Ia antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti dengan yang diucapkan oleh wanita dihadapannya.

"Kami membiarkan Draco memilih. Sebelum Lucius meninggal, kami sudah membicarakan tentang kejadian itu dan... kami sangat menyesal. Menyesal karena membuat kalian terpisah begitu lama..."

"Sebentar, Mrs. Malfoy." Potong Hermione, "Saya masih tidak mengerti."

"Begini," Narcissa memulai penjelasannya dengan lebih teratur, "Lucius menyerahkan kekuasaannya terhadap kerajaan bisnis keluarga kami kepada Draco 6 tahun yang lalu. Dan sampai sekarang ia belum juga memiliki pendamping, sehingga membuat kami berdua merasa bersalah dan gelisah. Kami tahu ini ada hubungannya denganmu, Hermione dear. Kami memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membatasi keputusan Draco. Tidak, jika karena hal itu Draco membuang asanya untuk menyukai gadis lain."

Hermione tidak percaya dengan yang Narcissa katakan. Setiap kata seperti bukan Narcissa Malfoy yang mengatakannya. Ia tak sanggup berkata-kata. Tapi ia sadar akan sesuatu,

"Tapi saya masih bukan darah murni, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa hanya menggeleng sambil menarik senyum simpul, "Kami tidak lagi memperdulikannya, Hermione."

Hermione yakin ia mendengar Narcissa dengan jelas, namun tetap tidak percaya dengan yang wanita itu katakan. Ia seperti sedang berada dalam mimpi yang sangat indah.

"Dan Draco sudah mengetahuinya. Aku sudah memberitahunya setelah pemakaman Lucius." Lanjut Narcissa sambil mengedikkan alis matanya kepada seseorang yang berjarak beberapa meter dibelakang tempat Hermione duduk. Gadis itu memutar badan dan mendapati Draco berdiri sambil tersenyum miring padanya.

"Terimakasih, Mrs. Malfoy." Sahut Hermione pelan setelah memutar badannya ke posisi semula pada Narcissa dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh, "Saya... tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi." Narcissa tersenyum cerah menanggapi ucapan terimakasih Hermione.

Hermione berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Draco perlahan. Senyum tidak bisa hilang dari bibirnya seketika itu juga. Mereka saling mendekat dan berhenti ditengah dengan jarak 2 meter antara satu sama lain.

"Kau masih gadis paling cantik yang kutahu." Ujar Draco lalu bergerak satu langkah kedepan.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah?" ia juga mendekat satu langkah lagi, "Hai, aku Hermione Granger. Kelahiran Muggle."

Tangan Draco menjabat tangan Hermione yang terjulur membatasi mereka, "Aku Draco. Draco Malfoy. Darah Murni."

Lagi-lagi Hermione bergerak satu langkah kedepan, "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Ya," jawab Draco, ia bergerak mendekat sampai ia bisa merasakan napas Hermione diwajahnya, "Aku juga. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Hermione tersenyum dalam jarak yang amat dekat dengan Draco, "Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Cowok dihadapannya merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan kalung berliontin huruf 'H' dan beberapa perkamen yang dilipat dan dijadikan satu, "Untukmu."

Gadis itu menerima semuanya, "Oh. Kau menulis surat untukku?"

"Tentu saja." Bibir Draco semakin mendekat dan kini hanya berjarak satu inchi dari bibir merah Hermione, "Semua asal bisa meyakinkanku bahwa aku pernah mengenalmu."

"Kau bahkan pernah mengenal bibirku dengan baik."

Draco tersenyum miring dan mencium bibir Hermione dengan lembut, menekannya pelan. Menikmati tiap hembusan napas yang mereka keluarkan dan desahan kecil yang diciptakan oleh kecupan-kecupan antara bibir mereka.

"Boleh aku membawamu pergi dari sini?"

Hermione terkekeh pelan lalu melirik ke sekeliling dimana orang-orang yang mengenalnya kini sedang memperhatikan, "Bawa aku kemanapun. Asal bersamamu."

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>whoooaaa! makasih semuanya yang udah review..<strong>_

_**akhirnya ff ini selesai juga setelah berkali kali buntu ide dan terlalu sinetron (meskipun sekarang masih sih .-.v) **_

_**thanks buat yang udah review, **_

_**dan gabisa aku sebutin satu satu karena aku terlalu speechless buat ngebalesin satu persatu. tapi bener deh aku mengapresiasi kalian semua :)**_

_**merci, arigatou, thank you, makasiiihhhh :)))**_

_** m**_**_ungkin ada yang mau request aku supaya bikin fanfict apa, silahkan aja hubungi aku ya... :)_**


End file.
